Could it be Magic?
by No1MournsTheWicked
Summary: When 2 boys meet, virtually, over a long lonely summer, they become unlikely friends. What will happen when their identities are finally revealed? And will it really make a lot of difference in the end? Eventual slash. REVISING BEGINS 18-08-10
1. Could it be a mystery?

I own nothing (besides a collection of Doctor Who DVDs and a membership to Blockbuster lol)

A/N: Hey, guys. This is the revised edition of Could It Be Magic. Unfortunately, there isn't really a lot I can do to improve the first two chapters, because well…they're just messages. However, I will try my best. Anyone who has read this fic before will notice a lot of difference, especially regarding Draco, but they are for the best. Now that I could look at this with a clear head (and slightly more writing experience) I didn't really like how I portrayed him. He was too out of character, and it bugged me! Unfortunately I had to keep his dark hair because it runs in to the sequel, which would mean far more editing than I care to do! Hopefully the differences will make this story a far better read.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy xxx

* * *

Could it be Magic?

Chapter 1

_To: Slytherin_Prince_

_From: bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply to your profile._

Dear Slytherin_Prince,

Hey There!

How's it going? I found your profile on 'My life is my own' and figured we may have something in common. If you fancy a chat, drop me a mail.

Hope to hear from you - QuidditchFan.

* * *

_To: QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Dear QuidditchFan,

Hello, I'm well thank you. I'm guessing by your comment about us having something in common you mean we are both…special? Yes, I am special, though if you are a Hufflepuff, you must realise that you are not special!

So, I'm sorry to shatter any illusions that you may have about me. I'm not friendly. You won't get any heart to hearts from me, I'm afraid. So, if you are a whiner, don't bother replying!

Slytherin_Prince.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Dear Slytherin_Prince,

Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine! Unfortunately I'm a Gryffindor, so I will properly never hear from you again, but just for the record though - I'm not a 'whiner'.

Though, I wonder if you are up for a small challenge? Can you actually manage to have a real conversation with a Gryffindor, or will you simply give up? Interesting idea,

I'm seventh year by the way, you?

QuidditchFan

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

(Not so dear) QuidditchFan,

Great! Just Fabulous! I'm stuck with a bloody Gryffindor writing to me. You people get everywhere! Fate is a beast.

And your rather desperate attempt to keep me talking is completely laughable. Do you really think I'm going to fall for your goading? I'm a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake - I spotted it a mile off!

I am replying, not because I'm responding to your idiotic challenge, but because I've not had the chance to speak to a Gryffindor in weeks, and I could really use the stress relief.

I am also going to be entering my 7th year at that god forsaken school, and am beginning to worry as to you might actually be. Please tell me you're not a Weasley?

Slytherin_Prince.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Slytherin_Prince,

You don't really take all the house rivalry seriously, do you? Because after 6 years at Hogwarts, it's a little bit old by now, wouldn't you agree? And, no, I'm not Ron.

So quick question…Have you done Binns' Warlock marriage ceremony ritual essay yet? Zzzz.

QuidditchFan.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

QuidditchFan,

House rivalry is old? You are such a Gryffindor!

The houses are supposed to hate each other, it's like an ancient law! I, as a Sytherin, am expected to despise Gryffindors, especially the Golden (plated) Trio, because they are the bane of my existence. They live to spite me, and manage to ruin every good thing that happens in that bloody school!

Yes, I have done Binns' essay and read it every night to aid sleep, works wonders I might add.

Slytherin_Prince.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Slytherin_Prince,

Wow, you're one of those elitist Slytherins then - yey, fun! Let's just agree that you dislike my friends, and I dislike yours. Especially Parkinson, who is quite possibly the most annoying girl I've ever had the misfortune of meeting.

So, back to Binns' essay. Did you manage to get it 3ft long? I'm stuck on 2 and a half ft and if my writing were to be any bigger I'd run out of ink just writing my name.

QuidditchFan.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

QuidditchFan,

I'm ashamed and humiliated to admit that I actually laughed at a joke told by a Gryffindor! And now as a part of my Slytherin oath, I must now kill myself.

As much as it pains me to admit, Pansy Parkinson isn't as bad as she may seem! Though, true story, she once asked me how to spell Orange, and she thought The Netherlands were 'make believe'! The girl thinks she has wit…but she's only half right.

Binns' essay is easy if you just remember to add all the boring details, read all the footnotes and add as much of them as possible; guaranteed extra credit! Merlin, I'm helping a Gryffindor…have mercy on my soul.

Slytherin_Prince.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Slytherin_Prince,

Oh my God, I can't believe Pansy thought The Netherlands were 'make believe', that is way too funny… what a moron!

I hate to say this, but thank you. My History of Magic essay is now 3ft and 4inches long. I've never thought to read the footnotes before, there's loads more useless rubbish in them, huh? Binns' is going to eat this essay right up!

Do Sytherins really have to take an oath?

QuidditchFan

P.S, Where are you from? (I realised, that besides our houses, we know nothing about each other. I understand that knowing one another's names would properly cause more harm than good, so I thought this would be a safe question to ask ((and I'm babbling like a fool)) It's up to you to answer).

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

QuidditchFan,

Merlin, don't you babble! It's rather annoying, so could you refrain from doing it in future, otherwise I will no longer reply.

No, we don't take an oath, you fool. It's called sarcasm- look it up!

I agree to the statement you made about knowing each other identities (Merlin I'm agreeing with a Gryffindor… My I.Q just dropped 20 points) Although I think we should come up with code names or something because Slytherin_Prince feels a little too egotistical…even for me! A simple name will do (As I know it's properly going to tax your brain… you know by actually requiring use of it!).

Romeo (Formally Slytherin_Prince).

P.S, I'm from Hampshire.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

You chose a name made famous by a Muggle play write? Shakespeare was a legend, although I preferred Hamlet myself (Which I guess can be my new name).

I'm actually stunned you told where you live. I was expecting you to tell me to mind my own.

I'm from Hampshire originally, but I moved further north when I was sent to live with distant relatives.

I know what sarcasm is dude, like when I say- It's a shame about your I.Q, back to zero now I guess, huh!

Hamlet (Formally QuidditchFan)

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

Gryffindors can read classic literature? I don't think you're a Gryffindor at all, I mean, it can't be possible!

So, you were sent away? That's a bit harsh…you're parents must have known you were going to be a Gryffindork!

So, are the people you live with Muggles? Merlin, that would be so funny, especially when you got your Hogwarts letter!

Romeo.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

Wow, sensitivity is definitely not your strong point, is it? My parents died in a car crash when I was a kid. I'm a pureblood but I grew up not knowing about our world. My relatives are Muggles, and they weren't exactly magic friendly… they haven't spoken to me since first year! Shit happens, huh!

I'm one of the only wizards I know who reads Muggle literature. I also wear Muggle clothes and listen to Muggle music. You can slate me for that, but I'm not ashamed of it.

More to life than being a wizard!

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

Wow, talk about getting on your high horse!

I know there's more to life than being a Wizard, I happen to be one of the few Slytherins who appreciates that Muggles aren't inferior, and are actually equals… even if I sometimes say the contrary!

Your Muggles sound like ignorant fools though. It must be awful having to live in silence, spending everyday being ignored. I've heard of a quiet life, but that's ridiculous.

At least now I know your definitely not a Weasley. I know for a fact that his ginger family are still intact… more's the pity!

And you can't be Potter because his family worship the ground he walks on (and we all know it wasn't a car that finished his parents off).

Well, knowing your not either of those halfwits has brightened my day exceptionally.

Romeo.

* * *

_To Hogwarts_Dude_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from MinistryMalcontent_

Romeo,

'My Muggles' aren't too bad. We have an understanding; they leave me alone and I won't hex them. It's incredibly tedious sometimes though - my only regular conversation comes from these messages. My Hogwarts friends are busy having lives - letters are few and far between.

You're definitely not Malfoy or any of his band of Dumbasses, then? Having respect for Muggles would be like an alien concept to them.

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

I'm your only contact with Wizarding society? (or any type of society by the sounds of it) I could tell you that the Minister for Magic was caught in a rather compromising position with a Goblin and a House-Elf, and you'd have no idea if it were true or not (Oh the power!).

That is rough, though - I know what it's like to be isolated. I'm not having the most fun packed, sociable holiday either.

One of my relatives died recently and my mother's taken it rather badly. The only solace I seem to get is locking my bedroom door and exploring the world via Internet. My parents would die of humiliation if they realised I had anything Muggle-related in my life. As far as they're concerned I sit in my room practicing potions.

I guess we're not so different after all (Even if you are a dork!)

Romeo.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

Oh, Holy Crap! I forgot Snape's essay… I haven't even started it yet! We're back to school in a week, I'm so dead!

Sorry about taking so long to reply, I kinda let my chores build up and was told in no uncertain terms to get them done.

I can't believe the Minister story you told me was actually true! A Goblin and a House-Elf… that's outrageous! I guess it takes all sorts.

What the Hell am I going to do about Snape's essay? It's going to take 3 weeks to brew the potion required… I'm so screwed!

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

Use crushed Unicorn horn rather than essence of Unicorn blood - it cuts brewing time by 17 days. You could have it done in 4 days.

In your essay summery include:-

"Goatshurms theory that Unicorn carcass was more valuable than it's blood was proved correct when he discovered it's crushed horn was a far better candidate when brewing temporary telepathy, as it cuts brewing time by a significant amount"

I want partial credit for these assignments you know!

So, you got yourself a little Gryffindork girlfriend?

Romeo.

P.S, Chores…?

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

Well, it took 3 attempts but I finally got the potion right, and it's brewing as we speak. I think you saved my life… you're going to Gryffindor heaven!

Chores are jobs. Just think of me as my family's very own house-elf!

And, yes, I do have a girlfriend. Thanks for asking.

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

Are you kidding me? Gryffindor Heaven! When I find out who you are, I'm going to send you on a one way trip to Gryffindork Heaven!

It took you 3 attempts to brew temporary telepathy? What are you, 9? Or just simple? That potion is Longbottom proof… Good Lord, please tell me you're not Longbottom?

Romeo.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

No I'm not Neville Longbottom, but he's a cool guy when you get to know him (and see past all the plants and forgetfulness).

The potion isn't so easy to brew when you have idiots yelling for you every 5 minutes!

So, you don't fancy Gryffindor Heaven? Ah well, you keep up all this do-gooding and you'll end up there!

I can't believe we're back to school in 2 days. I'm packed and ready to leave this Hell hole.

Although, it's going to mean no internet. It'll be weird, I've gotten used to you're sarcastic presence.

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

O.K, we have 2 days to think of a way to mail each other without E-mail. It's too much fun messing with you, and I'm not nearly bored enough of it yet to give it up. The Slytherins are immune to me now. Besides, for some strange reason you seem to get me, and not a lot of people have achieved that.

Hogwarts is your home, isn't it? I guess I see it as my real home too, I'm packed and ready to get back.

I'm going to research 2 way books and stuff, look at a few possibilities.

Romeo.

* * *

_To:- Slytherin_Prince_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from QuidditchFan_

Romeo,

Back to school tomorrow - any luck with the books?

Yes, Hogwarts is my home. It has been since I was 11 - it's the first place that I've felt wanted and free.

I can't believe this is our final year, it's all down hill from now, huh?

Hamlet.

* * *

_To:- QuidditchFan_

_From:- bot [at] mylifeismyown [dot] net_

_Subject:- Reply from Slytherin_Prince_

Hamlet,

Good news! I found a set of 2 way books! I will write your screen name inside (and with a nifty little charm I've invented) it will appear inside your luggage when you enter the magical world. It'll be disguised as a book you'd usually read, so you may have to root around a bit.

I've got a feeling this year isn't going to be as dull as it usually is.

So I guess it's goodbye for now.

Have fun being back with the Gryffindork morons.

Romeo.

* * *

To be Continued

A/N: Thanks for reading xxx


	2. Could it be possible?

I own nothing (except an argos catalogue, and a very yummy Wispa, that I'm guna really enjoy mmmm)

Could it be Magic?

Chapter 2.

Summery; Hamlet and Romeo are back to school and their relationship is developing. Will they work out who they are talking to? And will it matter in the end?

A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know, this chapter is mainly dialogue again and from then on there will be a mixture of character interaction and IM style messages. I apologise for any out of character-ness and chat speak in advance. Oh, and this is slash by the way, I forgot to mention it in the first chap. Sorry. Anyway I've delayed you with my nervous rambling for long enough, hope you enjoy. X

(Romeo - is Draco speaking. Hamlet - is Harry speaking)

* * *

Chapter 2

Romeo -Have you found your book yet?

Hamlet -Yeah, I just got it out of my trunk. This is way too cool. My friends would freak if they found out I was writing in a mysterious book, sent to me by a Slytherin. Listen, you're not planning on controlling my brain or anything like that are you?

Romeo - Ah, you've got me! My plan to take over Gryffindor one dork at a time has been foiled. Although in hindsight, your brain would be useless, not going to get a lot from it am I?

Hamlet - Thanks a lot! Don't you think it's crazy that we're writing to each other when we could be in joining carriages or something. I'm absolutely knackered, I forgot how tiring this lot can be.

Romeo - Back to the norm huh? My lot are the same. Apparently Potter's had his haircut… stop the press! Longbottom's lost about a stone, and Dean Thomas and the Weaslette are an item. True?

Hamlet - True, true and half true - Ginny is in a relationship with Harry, but it isn't as perfect as it may seem. I shouldn't expect that it'll last much longer. Woah, Slytherins are a bunch of little gossips huh?

Romeo - Most definitely!

Hamlet - So, the word in the Gryffindor carriage is that Malfoy has died his hair black (!) and is officially going out with Pansy Parkinson… True? (I really hope so- they deserve each other!)

Romeo -Half true… his hair is black. He's definitely not with Parkinson! Give the guy some credit, the girl is so far removed from being his type. Besides, I believe he's more of a brains over looks type of guy.

Hamlet - Are you serious? Malfoy has dyed his hair! What next, Snape actually washing his? I didn't think the Parkinson part was true, from what I've heard she'd have to have a sex change before Malfoy would be interested.

Romeo - Are you implying that Malfoy is gay? As his friend, I feel I now have to threaten you, so sorry. If you spread malicious rumours regarding Draco's sexuality, I will have to kill you in a rather painful way.

Hamlet - Only one problem with that though, you'd have to find me first!

Romeo - Well, I'll just have to kill all the seventh year Gryffindors… bound to get you eventually! Plus, I'll be doing away with Potter and the Gruesome Twosome at the same time… so really if you think about it, I'll be performing a public service.

Hamlet - Very funny, excuse me whilst my sides split with hilarity! Have you actually ever had a conversation with Harry, Ron, or Hermione? (Not including insults and threats) You'd properly find that you have more in common with them then you think.

Romeo - I have nothing in common with a Mudblood or a Muggle lover. And the only thing I have in common with Potter is the fact we go to the same school. Similarity ends there!

Hamlet - I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that language! The people you are slagging off happen to be friends of mine. I realise you have your opinion, but I'd rather you kept it to yourself if you're going to be rude.

Romeo - There's the Gryffindor I know and hate! Why do you people always have to be so moral and boring all the time? Would it kill you to be anything less than polite once and a while? Do try to be accommodating! I can see Hogsmeade! Bye for now.

Hamlet - No. I, unlike you, am not rude! Speak later, enjoy the feast.

* * *

Hamlet - Welcome Home! I am stuffed. I've eaten so much, I can hardly move! I thought the feast would never end, and I'd never see my bed again. Things looked positively jumping over at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy's hair is…interesting. He doesn't look so Malfoy-ish anymore. Shame he can't dye his personality too!

Romeo - The conversation at my table was rather interesting actually! And you talk about me slagging off your friends, and never actually getting to know them…same could be said for you.

Hamlet - I know all I need to know - Draco Malfoy needs a new personality. And interesting conversation at the Slytherin table? I think you're delusional. It's been a long day, get some sleep. Night.

Romeo - Me, delusional? Whatever. Night.

* * *

Hamlet - I actually passed an assignment from Snape without doing it in detention with him leering over my shoulder, hitting me with books! (I'm currently doing my victory 'Up yours, Snape' dance) His face was a picture! I even managed to keep a little of the Temporary Telepathy (So I'd be careful with my morning Pumpkin juice at the Slytherin table if were you! I might just find out who you are!) P.S, Been flying yet?

Romeo - Coming from someone who took 3 attempts at making the potion, I don't think I have too much to fear from you actually finding the correct person to use it on. Funny you should mention flying, I've just got back. Flying on my broom was like laying in my bed in the Slytherin dorms… Finally home. I received a letter from my Father this morning. Apparently the funeral of my relative was a tragic affair. My Mother, overwhelmed with grief, threw herself at the coffin and cursed the caterer. So, traditional to the last.

Hamlet - No way! That sounds like the funniest funeral ever! Are you telling me that the Slytherin dorms are actually homely and comfortable? If you want comfort, you should try a Gryffindor bed. It's like nothing you've ever felt. And Judging by your common room, you're dorms aren't going to be anything in comparison.

Romeo - O.K. I've got 2 things to say! 1) Try a Gryffindor bed… Is that an invitation? 2) You've been in the Slytherin common room? I find that impossible to believe! P.S, What on earth is Loony Lovegood wearing - Is that a necklace of quills? That girl is seriously weird… Funny though.

Hamlet - Ah, you're in the Great Hall then? Interesting. Have you tried the bacon this morning… don't!

Luna's eccentric and has some strange ideas and views (and quite frankly her fashion sense is questionable) but she is a great person and a very loyal friend. O.K to answer your questions. Firstly, Yes, I have been in the Slytherin commons, leather couches and horrid eerie green lighting… Not exactly luxury. Secondly, Is that an invitation!

Romeo - I think it's a fair question - you said I should try a Gryffindor bed, I was asking if that was an invitation in to yours. And F.Y.I, you try having decent lighting when your common room is under a bloody lake! So why exactly did you venture into enemy territory? And how the Hell did you pull it off with getting caught or maimed!

Hamlet - Well, sorry no, I'm not inviting you into my bed - think my girlfriend might have something to say about that…and my dorm mates. I have to go, nosy room mate alert!

Romeo - you're a nerd!

* * *

Hamlet - What a week! I'm completely knackered! I hope whoever invented NEWT's died a slow and painful death. I hope they were beaten to death by books! Haha, just kidding. Gryffindor V's Slytherin Quidditch match on Saturday. I really think we should start trading insults and begin syking each other out right about now, you know, it's like one of the rules of the game or something. You asked me a question didn't you… Oh yeah; Why did I venture into enemy territory? Because I had to find out for myself if some of you really are as bad as you all make out.

Romeo - And?

Hamlet - Some people just have to prove you right and live up to disappointment!

Romeo - Oh harsh! You want me to insult you…? Why is it when someone wants to be ridiculed, your brain completely fails you, and you cant think of anything…? O.K… Gryffindor have as much chance of owning the Quidditch Cup as Weasley has of owning new clothes! Oh, that was lame! So, who exactly did you encounter on your little excursion to the snake pit?

Hamlet - Yes it was lame! I bumped into Lord Prat himself; Malfoy. Not the most illuminating night of my life, I can tell you. Although, I did make it out alive after having a conversation with him. I think a few brain cells may have died though. Enjoy Quidditch! P.S, Malfoy's chances of catching the snitch are the same as him catching a girl… non-existent! Haha!

Romeo - Draco is no longer seeker, so, sorry to piss on your parade! And I don't see how you managed to make it in and out of Slytherin, and live to tell the tale. Anyway, I'd better go, I have detention with McGonagall! Apparently "mindless doodling is not an activity I shouldn't be undertaking whilst she is teaching…!" Miserable old cow! I hope you are feeling unbearable guilt right about now!

Romeo - Hey, How's it going? I'm surprised I haven't heard from you. It's been what? 3 weeks?

Thought I'd get a gloating display of 'blah' about Gryffindor's triumph at Quidditch. I didn't realise Gryffindorks could actually keep their mouths shut… must be a first! Anyway, I know no-one has died or anything fun and wonderful like that (mores the pity). So I'm guessing you're still alive and kicking, and just bored of my conversation (intelligence was never your strong point). I hope your life is going horribly!

Hamlet - Hey, sorry for the absence… anyone would think you were missing me! The last few weeks have been awful and I didn't really feel like being ridiculed by a self-righteous Slytherin. My girlfriend broke up with me. I've been feeling pretty bad about it. Apparently, I'd rather "Scribble in my silly diary" then spend time with her! I'm "Inconsiderate", and a "Lousy boyfriend"! So, I told her, as I'm so lousy she wouldn't miss me much and (awfully phrased I know but I was extremely pissed at her) to "Jog on!" So the plan right now is to get exceedingly drunk and forget about how bad she's made me feel, which is already underway.

So, Cheers! Hope your life is worse than mine!

Romeo - Hey Drunkie! Feeling sorry for yourself are you? I'm sorry, but considering the fact that you've hardly evervmentioned having a girlfriend, speaks volumes. No wonder it ended. I'm guessing I'm the "diary"? I get that a lot, too. I have a habit of carrying it around with me, but only because the Slytherins are nosy bastards and are just dying to read it. So, I guess I should do what 'nice' people do in these situations… Are you alright? You aren't going to kill yourself are you? Because if that's your plan, could you return the book first as they are really quite expensive. Look at me, I do have a sense of humour after all!

Romeo - Your concern astounds me. Really you should go into counselling. The reason I hardly mentioned her was, because (If I'm completely honest) I forgot. Whenever I've spoken with you, she sort of flew from my mind. Christ, that's bad, isn't it! I have no plans on killing myself (Sorry to disappoint). I just need to get drunk. So, whilst we are on the subject, Anyone special in your life who you've neglected to mention?

Hamlet - I don't think it's all that good that you forgot your own girlfriend, but I wouldn't beat myself up about it. As much as I hate to admit it (and will later deny ever saying it) You're not a bad guy. No, I don't have a significant other, unfortunately anyone halfway decent is unavailable.

Romeo - Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. In fact finding 'Slytherin_Prince' on the net is the best thing to happen to me in a long time! Oh, and thanks for not taking the piss, as much as it pains me to say, I wish I was a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor right now, 'cause my friends have pretty much abandoned me at the moment. Goodnight mate.

* * *

Romeo - Hi. How you feeling this morning? Not hung over ,are we? You're lucky it's a Saturday else you'd be screwed! Have you seen the posters for Halloween? There's going to be a 'masked ball' (You can bet a Hufflepuff came up with that rubbish!) So, seeing as it's a Hogsmeade weekend, I guess I will have to go and check out some costumes… Yawn!

Hamlet - Oh, you have got to be kidding me? It's going to be the Yule ball all over again… You have no idea how long it took me to get a date! Hey, maybe we should go as Romeo and Hamlet! I'm feeling O.K today, luckily I had some headache relief in my trunk. So I'm not at all hung over (Sorry). Who are you gonna take?

Romeo - I am not surprised it took you so long to get a date; You are, without a shadow of a doubt, a complete dork! And like I'm going to tell you who I'm taking to the ball - as soon as you saw us you'd know who I am! I don't know, I might surprise the world and take a guy!

Hamlet - Are you gay?

Romeo - Wow, a Gryffindor with tact…! You didn't sugar-coat that or anything - smooth. Would it matter if I was?

Hamlet - No. Does everyone know? I mean, are you out of the cupboard?

Romeo - Out of the…? Cupboard? It's closet, you dork! No, nobody knows - I'm not suicidal. My father would kill me if he knew my sexuality, and my Mother would blame the Nannies I had as child and probably have them tortured or something. Either that or she'd take me shopping… scary thought. So, there you go - I'm a closet case. I expect you find that very amusing. P.S, I wonder if they have any Cinderella costumes?

Hamlet - That is beyond harsh - I'm sorry to hear that. There's just one thing I don't understand - this is your last year at school. When you leave, you'll be of age, you don't have to go back to that. You can be who you want to be, and be with whoever you please. Why are you still (in your words) in the closet? And just for the record, I find your situation in no way amusing, I think it's horrid actually! P.S, Cinderella? Snow White was so much hotter…brunette! Oh yes!

Romeo - I don't have a choice. If I want to live - which, funnily enough, I do - I have to keep it to myself. You don't understand, and I'm not prepared to explain it. You are the only person who knows I'm gay, and that's how it's going to stay. P.S, Cinderella and Snow White were both dogs! Prince Charming was HOT! P.P.S, Who do you want to take to the ball?

Hamlet - O.K, fair enough. So, I'm the only person who knows you're gay? Whoa, I guess I should feel privileged. Even though I don't even know your name (and the fact that you are a Slytherin) I consider you as a friend now. I think it's awful that you have to stay silent about this major part of your life, and I hope one day your parents realise what a sacrifice you're making for them. Cheesy as it sounds, I may not know your identity, 'Romeo', but I know you. I can tell that you're the sort of person who tells it as it is (duh, you're like captain obvious). I just want you to know that I'm really glad that you've managed to reveal this to someone.

I imagine it's a big relief, and not so much of a burden as it once was. P.S, You're wrong. Prince Charming was always blonde, I like dark hair, so much sexier!

Romeo - Wow, you sound like one of Dumbledore's speeches… but thanks. You're right (only a little though) it does feel better to tell someone, and the fact that you understand astounds me. But all the same- thank you. My heart is bursting with affection, I have a friend…! (Note the sarcasm!) That speech was very hufflepuff, but I'll admit I do rate you slightly higher than your average Gryffindor now. Oh Merlin! I'm friends with a Gryffindork… I've just lost my seat in Hell! Oh crap, there goes the inheritance! Got my costume, by the way. P.S, So, are you saying that if Prince Charming was a brunette, you'd think he was hot?

Hamlet - I'm saying that I like dark hair If Prince Charming was a brunette then yes, I may find him attractive. Happy now? No costume as of yet, and I'm late for detention with Snape! (A brunette I would most definitely _not_ find attractive, haha) Gotta go, I'm so dead!

Romeo - I knew it! I knew you weren't exactly on the straight and narrow! I've just had this feeling about you all along, and when you were doing your girly, touchy feely speech earlier, it just kind of proved it!

If I were a plebeian, I would do one of your victory dances. Luckily I wouldn't do anything quite so ridiculous. I'll say this though… I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!

Hamlet - Could you be anymore irritating? I'm… undecided. I don't have a specific preference as of yet. I've never been in love so how do I know what I want? I've been attracted to guys and girls in the past. Besides, I don't like labels anyway. Gay, straight, Bi. I like just being 'Hamlet'

Romeo - You're going to get labelled, no matter what you chose. You just have to be brave enough to take the flack for some of the more socially unacceptable ones. (Fine one to talk, I know). The ball is in 3 weeks, so regardless of sex; You're going to have to find a date. And a costume.

Hamlet - A friend of mine once said that if you're not quick off of the mark in finding a date to a ball, all the good dates will be taken. God, was he right. Almost every girl I asked is either already going with someone or is waiting for someone else to ask them. All complaining aside though, I do now have a date. Just when I thought I'd have to ask a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, a little miracle happened. O.K not quite; She's just a friend but still. A date! Got a costume too. This ball could be fun after all. How are you doing?

Romeo - Wow! You've got a date? (Does the last resort really count though?) And a costume too? My, you have been busy, and with 2 weeks to spare. I'm thinking of boycotting the whole ridiculous affair altogether.

P.S, You are such a Gryffindor! You wouldn't even consider the possibility of asking a Slytherin, would you?

Hamlet - Still don't have a date then? There's still 2 weeks, don't worry about it. I got a letter today from 'My Muggles'. Apparently they are moving house and as I won't be going back to them when school finishes, they felt there was no need to leave a forwarding address. I guess that's family for you, huh? Never really there at all, are they? Good riddance anyway. How are things with you? Heard from your family? P.S, Can you really see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together? Thought not!

Romeo - This is precisely why I dislike muggles sometimes; No family values! Sure, you aren't exactly their son, but still! You've been a part of their family for most of your life. Bloody people! So, are you O.K with it really? I know false bravado when I see it. Things are O.K my side. My Mother is doing better, she is still under the weather, apparently she is scheduled for some tests. I'm not quite sure what all that is about, she is being rather sketchy with any details. She has finally come to terms with her grief which is something I guess. I suppose all families can be fickle sometimes, but I'm sorry for what you're going through (Merlin what's happening to me, I'm not supposed to feel sympathy!). In essence, you have lost yours all over again.

Still, on the bright side, at least you are now free to be a wizard and you no longer required to do chores either! Result!

Hamlet - Sorry about your Mother, I'm sure she will be fine. You know what women are like, they do anything for a bit of attention. Thanks though, I suppose you're right, no more chores is definitely a bonus.

Not the best week in the world - my date has ditched me for a better offer! I can't blame her though, she has liked this other guy for a while and she knew I had no intentions with her. So I'm dateless again! At this rate, we'll be going with each other. I'm so snowed under with homework. I've got a pile of book about 6ft high sat in front of me, but I really don't have the concentration for it all. I wish doing essays was as easy as writing to you. I'd be on top of all my classes by now!

Romeo - Dateless, huh? What makes you think I haven't found a date yet? I'm a hottie, I'll have you know, and I've had plenty of offers! I'm just waiting for the right one, that's all! Thankfully, I'm on top if all my homework… for now. I tend to fall behind after Christmas break.

Hamlet - You're a hottie? Modesty is like your super power isn't it. Hasn't anyone ever told you that self-praise is the worst kind?

Romeo - It isn't self praise; it's fact! I am sat in Astronomy and I'm bored rigid. Sinistra really needs to take some charisma lessons or something, because the whole class is practically snoring. As much as I would like to be laying in my bed right now, gazing at the stars isn't so bad. When I was child, my Mother would tell me that 'The stars came out and lit the sky just for me.' I believed her for the longest time, too. It's funny though, because she told me that when I was around 5 years old and I've never forgotten it.

Hamlet - I wish I had Astronomy as an excuse for still being awake. I've been struck by the most almighty writers block and it's driving me mad! Although, your mother's saying was quite inspirational. Stars come out and light the sky for you… hmm, interesting. I think I could work with that.

Romeo - I'm talking to a Gryffindor who is into poetry. Sweet Merlin, could you be any more of a dork?

I've just had a crazy thought though. Look out of your window and towards the North star; We are looking at the same star. It's surreal that for all we know, we've never met, and yet we are sharing the same moment. Merlin, I need sleep now! Death to Sinistra! P.S, Is that what you do - read my messages and plagiarise them? I feel so used!

Hamlet - I'm not into poetry you moron! That's Hufflepuff territory. All this talk of stars though is going to haunt me, I can tell. Anyway, I've got potions in the morning so I best try and get some sleep. Have fun star gazing. Night.

* * *

Hamlet - Hey, is everything O.K? Haven't heard from you in like a week.

Romeo - Sorry. I don't suppose you're there are you?

(H= Hamlet R=Romeo)

H- Hey! What's up?

R- Sorry I haven't been around, I haven't actually been in Hogwarts.

H- How come? Is everything O.K?

R- My Mothers test results show that she has a muggle disease - cancer.

H- Bloody Hell! Is she O.K? Is it treatable?

R- They need to do more tests, but the think it's pretty serious. Apparently it's quite advanced so…!

H- I'm so sorry. Are you O.K? Is anyone with you?

R- No. I haven't told anyone. We aren't exactly touchy feely in Slytherin, like I said before, I'm not exactly drowning in friends am I? I'm fine, don't worry about it.

H- People who say they are fine are always the complete opposite. Meet me somewhere? Screw house rivalry, you've had awful news and you shouldn't have to deal with it alone.

R- Honestly, I'm O.K. Besides, what happened to 'knowing each others identities would do more harm than good'?

H- I don't care? I know you now. Whatever your name may be it won't change what I've already learnt about you. I'm offering to be your friend, why won't you just let me?

R- Because once we know who we both really are, this whole thing will be gone. This friendship will cease to exist because like you said 'People have a habit of proving you right and living up to disappointment'.

H- I don't want this friendship that we have managed to build to crumble either, but I can't let you deal with this news alone. It would be incredibly selfish of me to let you suffer in silence just because I don't want to lose my 'Pen pal'.

R- I'm O.K, My Mother will see the best healers in the wizarding world, I'm sure she will be fine. Stop being such a Gryffindor.

H- O.K. If you won't let me do this, I have another idea. Go to the Astronomy tower, in the corner where the tapestry of Sir Cadagon hangs is actually a doorway to another turret. The password is 'Dirty Scoundrel'. I promise I won't be there, but it's private, no-one else knows about it.

R- Are you serious?

H- Yeah, if you feel like writing I'll have the book with me.

R- Thanks.

H- No problem.

* * *

Romeo - Thank you. No-one has ever done anything quite as nice as this for me before. This room is amazing; it reminds me of my room back home without all the shielding charms. I haven't opened any drawers or rummaged around like I usually would. I _have_ started reading your copy of Romeo and Juliet though (I haven't lost your page. I gathered you were reading it as it was under the pillow on the bed). I noticed the keyboard, do you play? I'm trained on the piano myself; with the right settings on your board it sounds the same though. I've been playing the sheet music you left behind, it's a beautiful piece - is it muggle because I've never heard it before? I can smell your aftershave on the pillows of the bed. Well, I'm assuming it's yours? You smell quite nice. I've been trying to imagine who you could be, the scent is familiar but I can't quite place it. It's crazy because I'm using your quill and ink to write to you, I'm here amongst your things, breathing in your smell and I still have no idea who you are? I could turn out to be a Deatheater or something, but you have trusted me enough to give me one of your secrets. You've cared enough to provide me with a comfort in a very difficult time. I meant what I said a few weeks ago - You're not a bad guy. In fact you're pretty great. Thank you again.

Hamlet - Hey, I'm glad I could help. Thanks for respecting my privacy. I've got some pretty personal things in the drawers of the desk - pictures of my parents and other sentimental stuff. All you had to do was look inside and you would've known who I am. That room has been my escape for a while - it's where I go to just be a normal teenager whose parents aren't dead and substitute family didn't abandon. When I'm there I'm just someone who listens to his music too loud and slacks off of his homework. I'm happy that I can give that gift to someone else whose life is just as turbulent as my own. Happy Halloween by the way. Are you still going to ball? I happen to hate Halloween, and shall be spending a majority of it here - in my secret tower. I'll be going to the ball to show I'm happy and having fun but I don't intend on staying long. Hope you're feeling better today.

Romeo - Hi. Yeah I'm feeling pretty normal today, I've spoken with my Mother and she said she's feeling a lot better- which is something. I had better start getting sorted for this wretched fun and who knows… Prince Charming may just be a brunette after all.

Hamlet - Christ, what a night! I don't think I've ever drank so much in my life! It feels like the words I'm writing are merging together and becoming one big blur. I expect you are still at the ball, the Slytherins actually seemed to be having fun which surprised me. I spent about 20 minutes trying to work out which one of them was you. I gave up when I had my 5th shot of Fire Whiskey and could no longer see that far across the Great Hall. I noticed everyone was practically fawning over Malfoy. I don't care how hot he looked in his costume with his hair falling into his eyes like it does- he's still a prat who should just be ignored. Although saying that, I did admittedly go over and speak with him when we were wearing our masks. You know what's funny? It was like his personality has changed (I think the fact he had no clue who I was kinda helped the situation) It was like he swapped his 'I'm too good and superior for you to even look at me' mask for a nicer version of himself. It was kind of odd but satisfying at the same time. Anyway I'm talking complete bollocks, aren't I? Hope you are having a good time, you really deserve it after all the shit you've had to put with recently. P.S, Prince Charming didn't show up.

Romeo - Hey, Are you still there? I'm not sure when you wrote.

H- Hey.

R- Hey, Long babbly message you left me. How's it going?

H- Hmm, funny you should ask actually because I'm slightly drunk. Dean Thomas smuggled some Fire Whiskey back from Hogsmeade and the Gryffindors ended up doing shots before the ball. Half the house were passed out by 8:30pm. How did your evening go?

R- It went pretty well actually, I had quite a good time too. Unfortunately I also drank a little too much and ended up kissing some rather revolting girl from Ravenclaw (Don't even ask!)

H- How very common of you Mr. Romeo! So, how come you left early? It's only 11pm.

R- Wanted to check the book. I looked around for a Shakespearian costume but didn't find one. How come you're back so early?

H- I have a thing about Halloween. Not the best memories. It's supposed to be a time when the dead walk the earth. I used to live in hope that I'd see my parents but I never have. Just another disappointment.

R- That's awful. I can't imagine how it must feel to be an orphan. I mean, I've ridiculed Potter for his parents deaths, and I know even as I'm saying it that I don't mean it. I'm just doing what's expected. I know he has to be like a thousand times stronger than me, because _I _wouldn't be able to cope with it. Even though my parents are twisted, I wouldn't be without them. Insulting him feels like a dig at you now.

H- Harry isn't as strong as he makes out. He doesn't cope - he just blocks everything out. He and I have a lot in common. I've seen and heard people giving him abuse about his folks, the Slytherins seem to make a sport out of it, especially Malfoy. And you can bet his life isn't as perfect as he makes out.

R- Draco's family are far from perfect, anyone who has ever met them could tell you that. His Father is absolutely awful to him. He has done some incredibly cruel, evil and disgusting things to him. And his Mother, well, she just acts blind to it all. I'm not excusing his behaviour, because he does have a bad side (who doesn't?) but I think you should try and look for his good points because they are there, he does have them… you just have to want to find them.

H- Have you found them?

R- He shows them when he thinks no-one is looking.

H- Do you have a thing for Malfoy?

R- HAHA! Erm, no, I don't. He's kind of into someone else anyway.

H- Parkinson?

R- No. Do you have a thing for Draco? You talk about him a lot for someone who claims to despise him.

H- I used to think I liked him- last year I was practically infatuated by him. His attitude just always seemed to hit me full in the face and made me really confused. This is going to sound sad and will properly make things awkward between us, but sometimes I expect you to turn around and say you're him. I think I've convinced myself that deep down he could have an amazing personality like yours and just because he's been vile in the past, behind masks and 2 way books, he could actually be a decent human being.

R- So, if I was to say 'I'm Draco Malfoy' You wouldn't freak out, you'd actually be pleased?

H- Yeah, something like that.

R- Gryffindors are weird! Every time you've spoken about him it's been about how much of a jerk he is, when in fact you actually like him? That is messed up!

H- Are you saying you've never liked anyone who you claimed you couldn't stand?

R - I didn't say that. I did think that Diggory had a nice arse once, before he got killed. Anyway where are you?

H- In my common room. Why?

R- I thought you said you were going to be in your tower?

H- I was going to, but I decided to check on some friends. Why?

R- Oh, it's just that I'm laying on a bed that smells of someone who I haven't met before. I'm surrounded by his things and really wish he'd hurry up and show himself.

H- You're in the tower?

R- I found within 10 minutes of the ball that the only person I wanted to spend time with was you. But I think fate has decided it isn't meant to be. Else you would be here already.

H- I thought you didn't want to meet?

R- I can't think of anything I want more.

H- What if your disappointed though? Things won't be the same again afterwards. Are you sure you want to take that risk?

R- I'm certain.

H- I'm on my way.

H- I'm afraid to come inside.

R- You're on the other side of the tapestry?

H- Yeah. This stupid bit of curtain is the only thing preventing me from finding out who you really are. All I have to do is say the password but it feels like I have to battle a dragon or something.

R- It's up to you. If you'd rather just walk away and have things stay the same then that is totally fine.

H- Name one Gryffindor who you would absolutely hate me to be?

R- Weasley.

H- You know I'm not Ron! Someone realistic.

R- Finnigan, His accent drives me mad.

H- O.K

R- Who would you hate me to be?

H- Zabini. He's a complete snob.

R- O.K one of my very good friends you've just insulted there, I'll let it slide due to the fact it was pretty much true.

H- Haha.

R- Who would you like me to be?

H- I think we've already established that, haven't we?

R- Do you think it would really work though? If I were Draco, could you actually be friends with me. Realistically, if I were him then of course we already are friends, but at the moment I'm still a random person; you still don't actually know for sure. Think about it. Could you knowingly be friends with Draco Malfoy, when he has been nothing but an arse to every Gryffindor since he started at this school?

H- Does the past really matter when we've built a present?

R- If it didn't matter you wouldn't be procrastinating in the next room.

H- Ah, touché. Look we were enemies by default, our houses determined that. I just want to break away from that, and be friends with someone who I really like. I don't care who you are to the outside world- I think I'm the only person who knows the real you.

R-You say you don't care… then why are you still stalling?

H- Just because I feel that way doesn't necessarily mean you do.

R- O.K, you are a Gryffindor, so no matter what I 'm pretty much screwed! You may as well be Potter and make the craziness complete.

H- What if I am?

R- If you were I'd have a lot of regrets.

H- So it would matter?

R- It would considering some of the things I've said to you. But tell me - do you really want another disappointment?

H- What's that supposed to mean?

R- I don't want to disappoint you, but apparently… I always do.

H- I don't understand.

R- Yes you do, Potter.

To be continued…

* * *

Dun dun dun! Lol. Yeah, as if it wasn't completely obvious from the outset, huh!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Big Love, Drarry fans xxx


	3. Could it be any more surreal?

I own nothing (besides some very questionably dated mayo in my fridge and a whole lotta love in my heart…eww, take the mayo! lol)

Summery: Our mystery boys finally meet, and learn that there is more to each other then what meets the eye. This is a slash fic. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 3- Could it be anymore surreal?

The tapestry concealing the entrance to the secret tower swept aside in a swoosh of fabric, and as though for the first time - emerald eyes met silver; a look of disbelieving amazement mirrored in each.

Silence filled the room for a moment that could have stretched on for all eternity, with neither boy having the faintest idea where to even begin.

The world seemed to have stood still around them, could have fallen apart for all they knew, but nothing could have broken through as they stared at one another - each trying to digest the huge turning their lives had just taken.

Months of conversations flashed through both of their minds. The multiple times they had inadvertently mentioned each other, and the context in which they had spoken, seemed to make speech quite impossible.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were for the first time ever... speechless.

Draco, who had been fighting an internal battle of Fight or Flight, seemed to recover first. He cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other simply for something to do. He was aware that there was so much to be said, to be explained, but also knew that falling directly into a heavy conversation would most likely be the worst thing that could happen.

"Nice costume" He eventually murmured, and then internally cringed at how pathetic the statement was. Though, he would be a liar if he said that Harry's choice of costume wasn't endearing - and that he found a vast amount of pleasure at how in-sync they were - he now felt stupid that Harry would realise the connection he had made.

In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Draco quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly upward, as though he found the detail of heir costumes slightly dumb. The slight tremble in his voice that, as hard as he tried to eradicate simply ruined his appearance of coolness, was the only apparent indication of his unease at their situation.

Harry, who had until that point been trying to control his thumping heart, glanced down at his costume and then back up at Draco. He breathed a small chuckle when he realised that their outfits were practically identical, though it was up to debate who wore theirs with more style.

Harry, who felt like a complete idiot, grudgingly wore a fitted white shirt that would give one of his Aunt's frilly blouses a run for their money in the ugly awards - though, he conceded that the gold waistcoat he wore over the top hid a majority of the shirt's hideousness.

The high-waisted, tightly fitted trousers, though appearing un-offensive to the eye in a pleasant shade of beige, were strangling vital parts of his anatomy and had caused him to lose the feeling from the waist down since about 3 minutes after he had put them on.

The shoes, that were something he had decided should be thrown into the lake as soon as the night was over, were black, with an ugly golden buckle that he wished he had torn off upon purchase.

The only reprieve from the hideous outfit, the reason he had bought in the first place, was the golden cloak that hung over his left shoulder, fastened with a majestic golden lion clasp at his right collar bone.

The one thing that had been able to salvage any of his masculinity upon donning the ridiculous attire was the long sword that he had earlier begged Hermione to transfigure for him that now rested in a holster on his left hip.

He studiously ignored the white and gold mask that he had annoyingly pushed back over his hair as soon as it had been acceptable at the ball.

He noted with grim realisation that Draco's costume was almost identical if he ignored the colour differences, and that even if he had the Slytherin's impeccable frame and poise - he would never be able to look as good. How depressing it was to be wearing the exact same clothes as someone only to look as though you had fallen into a jumble-sale while they looked as though they had just stepped off a catwalk.

"Likewise" He tried to smile with a small nod in Draco's direction. Shame you had to go and look better than me though, he thought with an internal sigh.

His stomach had started a swirling motion from the moment he had stepped into the room and it was now becoming harder to ignore as he tried his hardest not to throw up. He had a feeing Draco would take it a little too personally if he were to begin being sick at the sight of him.

He pulled his mask off his head, inconspicuously wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeve in the process, and fiddled with it in his hands as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't result in projectile vomiting.

They found themselves glancing at each other awkwardly before quickly looking away when they were caught out, both equally aware that conversation needed to be established, but neither wanting to be the one to start.

Harry's cloak was starting to feel hot and heavy and his sword was poking him quite painfully in the leg. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life, and he wished that he had really thought it through before he had raced here to meet the boy before him. Maybe have dumped the sword, at the very least!

Draco watched Harry with a mixture of fear, amusement, and anxiety. The Gryffindor was obviously at a loss for something to say and he was fidgeting …a lot! He couldn't really blame the other boy for feeling uncomfortable. Truth was he felt exactly the same. It annoyed him that he had taken things so far in their conversations, especially when speaking about Harry. In hind-sight, it was now blindingly obvious that they would one day decide to meet up, to reveal their true identities. It was also blindingly obvious that Hamlet was Harry, and that Draco had known it was deep down for a very long time.

How strange the sub-conscious could be, sometimes.

Harry finally decided to move. He reasoned that if he casually went to sit down in front of the transfigured keyboard, he could shed his cloak and sword in the process, and that the open window in which the keyboard was situated in front of would blow cooling air over his sweating body.

With that plan thought through, Harry carried it out. However, as casual as he tried to be, he managed to trip over his own shoe whilst removing his cloak, stab himself in the leg as he un-sheathed his sword, and fell rather unceremoniously on to the stool.

Draco's eyes followed him as he stumbled across the room, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Harry really was as clumsy and awkward as he looked, and though it was rather comical to watch him wrestling with a cloak that should easily un-clasp and almost impale himself with a hefty looking sword, he was incredibly endearing. His vulnerability was unexpected for someone so…indestructible.

The Gryffindor seemed to relax, if only a little, as he sat down and ran his hand affectionately over the edge of the keyboard. and Draco allowed himself a moment to compose himself. He managed to take a quiet, deep breath before Harry turned around again and faced him, his back to the window.

"Welcome to my tower…officially." Harry breathed in a low voice, as though if he spoke too loudly or forcefully the situation would spiral out of control and disaster would strike. He was rather impressed that he managed to keep his tone steady. Though, he reasoned that it probably wouldn't last long, and that the enormity of the situation would soon render his speech impossible to control.

Draco appeared to shiver slightly but a split second later Harry was sure he had imagined it. He wondered how uncomfortable the other boy really was, still standing awkwardly by the exit. He tried to scrutinize his face, identify whether he was preparing to make a run for it, but he seemed relaxed enough.

Draco glanced around the small turret, wondering, not for the first time, what he would have done if he had not had this room to escape to, "Thank You. It was a welcome sanctuary from the dungeons. I appreciate that you let me use it." He smiled, his gaze coming to land on Harry.

Harry was understandably taken aback. Malfoy had not only thanked him, which would have been surprising on its own given that the other boy was known for being without manners, but he had done so with the most genuine smile Harry had ever seen grace the Slytherin's face. It had seemed to light up, glow with an unexpected warmth, and in Harry's opinion, caused him to look exceptionally handsome. His eyes sparkled in a way that would have threatened to cause Harry's knees to give out had he not already been sitting.

With his mouth gone completely dry, all Harry could do in order to show he had heard the Slytherin, yet still maintain some dignity, was to nod, shrug his shoulders, and arrange his mouth into a lopsided grin.

Draco glanced toward the foot of the four poster bed situated just by where Harry sat and made his way over to it. He was aware that the Gryffindor was watching him, but he ignored it as he, too, removed his cloak - though with a little more dignity - and settled himself on the mattress against one of the corner posts.

He was unsure what to do with his hands, and settled with fiddling with the drapes hanging beside him.

"So, you're Romeo, the Slytherin_Prince?" Harry chuckled in an attempt to lighten the awkward mood.

Draco laughed quietly, shaking his head a how ridiculous his chosen screen/nicknames had been. Though, he conceded they were bad, Harry's had been just as silly, "Indeed, Hamlet. QuidditchFan? What's the matter, 'The Boy who Lived' and 'The Chosen One' a bit boring for you?" He smirked, albeit a slightly watered down version of his trademark expression.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to fall into the age old trap of sparing with Draco, so he decided to change tact. "It's funny, I've thought of a million different things that I wanted to say once I finally met 'Romeo', and I can't think of a single one of them now." He murmured, aware that he was treading on dangerous ground. He was unsure of how Draco would react to the conversation about their alter-ego's, but he was just as aware that it needed to be acknowledged.

The boys gazed at each other for a long moment, an understanding passing between them, before Harry, needing to gather his thoughts, turned around to face the keyboard once again.

Draco watched curiously as the Gryffindor turned his back on him and proceeded to crack his knuckles, roll his head in circle and then shake it off. He then placed his fingers softly on top of the keys and began to play a soft melody that weaved itself around the room.

Draco's heartbeat became more and more rapid the longer he watched Harry play. And although the Slytherin had never heard the piece of music before, he was sure the Gyffindor was playing it perfectly and had indeed played it many times before. The fact that his eyes were closed as his fingers effortlessly found the correct keys was testament to that.

After a few moments, Harry stopped playing and turned his head slightly so he was facing the Slytherin again. Draco noticed that the Gryffindor was biting his lip slightly, and realised that Harry was trying to work up the courage to say something. Judging by the way he kept frowning and tilting his head to the side, he seemed to be having an argument with his inner voice

The Slytherin waited patiently, his heartbeat maintaining its frantic pace when he came to the conclusion that the other boy, when he eventually spoke, was probably going to bring up something they had discussed during their anonymous conversations.

"I'm sorry about your Mother." Harry finally whispered, his tone completely genuine. His eyes connected with Draco's and held the contact for a long second, as though he were trying to communicate without words just how sorry he was.

A wave of goose pimples erupted over Draco's skin as Harry's statement sunk in. He should have realised that the Gryffindor would probably bring up the subject of his Mother's illness. He was just a bit surprised he had brought it up so soon, and that there was genuine sympathy in the statement.

"How is she?" Harry ventured when Draco remained silent. The Gryffindor was immediately worried he had said the wrong thing, though he couldn't seem to stop himself from speaking, "I hope she isn't too unwell," he cringed at how idiotic that statement was. The woman had cancer, she was about as unwell as a person can get.

Draco gave Harry a searching look. It felt strange that the Gryffindor was asking about someone who had wanted nothing more than his destruction. The Slytherin was finding it difficult to remember that Hamlet and Harry were the same person, and that when Hamlet had cared; it was actually Harry.

He cleared his throat and shrugged, "She's the same old Narcissa Malfoy," Draco replied in the drawling voice he used when he felt uneasy.

Harry's teeth closed around his lip again, and Draco came to the conclusion that it must be a nervous habit. With a fit of sympathy, Draco continued "But thank you for asking, I appreciate it." He added softly.

Harry smiled a delicate little smile that seemed more sad then happy, and Draco was suddenly overwhelmed with the largest wave of guilt he had ever experienced.

He remembered something that Hamlet had said earlier that night, and when he made the connection with Harry he was inexplicably crushed for the Gryffindor.

"Now I get why you really hate Halloween. It was the night you parents died, wasn't it." He stated, his voice holding no trace of malice or delight it usually held when mentioning Harry's parents or home life.

The Gryffindor inclined his head slightly, "The Muggles, my Aunt and Uncle actually, told me that they died in a car crash when I was a year old. I didn't find out the truth of how they died until I was eleven, and Hagrid came to tell me I was wizard." He explained flatly, gazing at the drapes in Draco's hand as his mind took him back to the night Hagrid had smashed down the door and turned his life upside down.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Draco's expression was appalled by the information, and he spluttered a little before he managed to string together a coherent sentence. "You didn't know you were a wizard until you were eleven?" He asked sceptically, one of his slender eyebrows arching elegantly.

Harry simply shook his head, refusing to look up at the Slytherin. He wasn't sure why, but it felt uncomfortable discussing something so private with someone who, in the past, would've used it as a weapon against him. As much as he knew the 'real' Draco Malfoy now… Some traits were a little too hard to forget.

Just for something to do, Harry turned and began playing on the keyboard again.

"Your Muggles are vile." Draco stated as though it were a matter of fact. The Slytherin sensed the other boys discomfort and felt another wave of guilt. He had been receiving little pangs of remorse since Hamlet had told him of his parentage and Draco had compared him to Harry. The Slytherin had done some soul searching after that conversation, and realised just how cruel he really had been in the past. Now he knew it was Harry all along, and the thoughts and feelings he had described were actually his… Draco felt crushed again.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Harry murmured after a stretch of minutes, his tone now quietly curious. Before Draco even had a chance to answer, Harry proceed with his question anyway.

"Why did you dye your hair?" He asked, sounding amused. Draco glanced up and found that Harry had once again turned around to face him, and looked straight into his eyes. Slytherin green framed with long dark lashes, glasses long replaced by contact lenses. The Gryffindor was smiling, and once again had seized playing, as though he didn't want to miss Draco's answer over the music.

The Slytherin gave a cynical laugh, shaking his head at how innocent and non-threatening the query was.

"I believe it's called 'rebellion'. I didn't want to be associated with my father, or the Malfoy name anymore. The less like that depraved man I am, the better!" He smirked as he tugged at a few jet black strands for emphasis.

Harry, glancing at the wisps that ultimately fell into the Slytherin's eyes from being disturbed, smiled. He then swallowed and looked away knowing full well that Draco had remembered 'Hamlet' saying he found that cute and had probably done it on purpose. He began playing once more.

Draco smiled to himself as Harry turned back to continue playing the board. It caused a warm sensation to settle in his chest at the confirmation that Harry did, indeed, like it when his hair fell into his eyes. Though it was a little mean embarrassing him like that, Harry's reaction spoke volumes, and Draco decided to file away the information for a later date.

"So, this piece you're playing; What is it?" The Slytherin asked, daring to rise from the bed and walk the few feet that separated him from Harry.

He eyed the seat on which the other boy sat, critically, wondering if there was enough room from him to sit down too, and then decided if there wasn't he'd just have make Harry move over. The Gryffindor jumped slightly when Draco fell elegantly into the spot beside him and automatically moved over to make more room.

"Oh, you wouldn't recognise it. I wrote it." He stated with a nonchalant shrug once the Slytherin had found a comfortable position and had stopped fidgeting. He felt slightly self-conscious about the route the conversation was taking having never discussed his hobby with anyone before.

Draco looked mildly stunned, and proceeded to stare at Harry completely speechless for a good 30 seconds. He finally found his voice and blurted out a rather undignified, "You lie!" before clearing his throat and rephrasing. "I mean, are you serious?"

Harry laughed and for the first time that night it was full of humour. "What's the matter? The fact that I actually _do_ have a brain slightly daunting for you?" he quipped, shaking his head with amusement.

With a sceptical look clearly painted on his face, Draco replied, his eyebrows slowly rising further up his forehead, "This piece of music is far too beautiful to have been written by a _Gryffindor!_" he explain, again watching as Harry's fingers danced across the keys in an easy, fluid motion. He really did make it look effortless.

"Well, this will really blow your mind then, because it has lyrics, too." Harry laughed, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eye. He smirked as the Slytherin, once again, spluttered quite uncharacteristically, his face utterly perplexed.

"You can't be serious!" he breathed, obviously completely sceptical.

The Gryffindor nodded, a smug smile pulling at his lips. He knew before he even said it what the Slytherin's next statement would be. And Draco didn't disappoint.

"Go on then. Sing it!" He demanded, his former spoilt self breaking through for a moment.

Harry chuckled and gave him a sideways glance. His eyebrow quirked in a 'Yeah, O.K, as if!' kind of way.

Draco gave Harry a long look when he realised the Gryffindor was refusing, "No?" he asked softly.

"You sound surprised." Harry commented, slightly taken aback by the undercurrent of hurt that was packed into the one word the Slytherin had said.

"Its just that I assumed, you know, after all your 'We're friends' speeches, that you would actually want to share this. Obviously, it was just 'Romeo' that was privy to anything remotely personal, and it _does_ bother you who I actually am. Otherwise what would be the problem?" He murmured, surprisingly wounded by Harry's lack of trust in him.

"You know what," he added, making to stand, "Don't worry, forget about it. I mean, it's not like I've actually shared anything private with you, is it?" he whispered. "This was a bad idea."

He swiftly crossed to the bed and retrieved his cloak, feeling like a complete idiot for even beginning to hope that he and Harry could sit and have a civilised conversation. It was insane, and it was impossible.

Harry was immediately on his feet, a look of utter confusion on his face. He couldn't believe that Draco had taken his refusal so badly, but then he thought of Draco's mother and the information he had shared, and suddenly felt bad for denying the Slytherin the chance to learn something new about him.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath, and before Draco could reach the tapestry that led the way out, he made a leap, "O.K. you can hear it, but you won't like it." he blurted out, desperately.

Draco pretended not to hear him and threw his cloak over his shoulders as he approached the exit. He was too lost in his momentum to think about stopping, too annoyed with himself for thinking this could work.

"Please, don't go. Not like this." Harry asked, pouring as much sincerity in to his tone as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was chase Draco off, especially after the unlikely friendship they had managed to create before this point.

Draco paused, unable to continue ignoring the Gryffindor. It struck a chord somewhere deep inside him that Harry was asking him to stay, and it felt good. He turned slightly, his cloak fanning around him rather impressively, and raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Harry.

"I don't like double standards, Potter." He informed. "Remember that."

He abandoned the cloak again, un-clasping it and throwing it haphazardly on the bed as he crossed the room and fell back onto the stool in front of the piano.

Harry stood a little longer, his brain trying to catch up. Draco's sudden u-turn shouldn't have surprised him, but it did all the same. He had not expected the Slytherin to let it go that easily, he was impressed as well as stunned that the small indiscretion had passed fairly painlessly.

He sank back onto the stool slowly, glancing at Draco uneasily. The Slytherin looked mildly impatient, and gazed back at Harry pointedly, "Well…"

"Right," Harry coughed, shifting a little uncomfortably, "Erm, yeah, so the song…It's not a whole lot at the moment." Harry stammered, a little nervous about the prospect of singing to Draco Malfoy, of all people!

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "you're stalling?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "No, really. Erm, the melody I've had for a while, and there are a few lyrics, but only 1 verse - it's a work in progress, really."

"Well, can I hear what you have?" Draco asked, trying to be diplomatic.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, feeling more than a little insecure as he settled his hands over the keys. The first few notes sounded before silence filled the room again. Draco glanced at Harry in bemusement, his mouth opening slightly to ask what was wrong, when Harry's face twisted with defeat. "You won't…laugh, will you?" he asked in a small voice.

Draco's expression cleared and small, reassuring smile pulled at his lips. Harry needed reassuring? How odd. "No. I won't laugh." he replied, his eyes searching Harry's face, gazing at it as though he'd never seen it before.

Harry gazed back for a fraction of a second before turning away, uncomfortably. He busied himself with cracking his knuckles again and started the melody from the beginning again.

He hummed along for a few moments, frowning to himself inexplicably, before he started murmuring words.

"Spirit move me, every time I'm near you, whirling like a cyclone in my mind.

You're my lifeline, angel of my lifetime, answer to all answers I can find.

Baby I love you, come, come, come into my arms, let me know the wonder of all of you…hmmm hmmm"

Draco listened as Harry trailed off, humming with the melody as he ran out of words, with a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

His playing was flawless, that was without argument. But his voice…it physically caused Draco's skin to tingle. Though it was surreal that his enemy, the person he had taunted and fought with for 7 years, was sat beside him- singing, no less, it felt completely natural.

The Slytherin had fallen for Hamlet, that much he was sure of, the trouble was what happened now. He had bared his soul to 'Hamlet' and in turn had inadvertently bared it to the boy next to him. He was more than a little concerned by how things were going to pan out between them. It was going to be more than a little difficult, especially if the feelings he had developed for the fictional character spilled over to Harry.

But for the moment Draco was finding it hard to care, all of that seemed rather insignificant as Harry sat beside him.

Harry's fingers paused over the keys, and the last note echoed slightly in the suddenly silent room, "That's all I have at the moment." he whispered with a shrug, his hands falling into his lap.

Draco turned and looked at him, his expression oddly blank, "It's…it's good. I'd like to hear it when it's finished." he replied, aware how heavy his tone was with seriousness.

Harry nodded slowly, a smile glittering in his eyes, "You'll be the first to hear it." and he felt an odd tug on his heart as Draco's resulting smile lit up his face.

A few fly-away strands on Draco's hair fell across his forehead and into his eyes, and Harry's free hand moved automatically to brush them away, but realising his mistake, stopped it in midair. He threw it back down feeling a blush begin to creep up his collar, and he hoped that by some amazing turn of fortune the Slytherin didn't notice.

Draco eyed the Gryffindor, appearing rather puzzled. "What the hell was that about?" He asked sounding more than a little amused, his eyes twinkling slightly with mirth.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and bit down on his lip. "Nothing, don't worry." He said clearing his throat awkwardly.

He turned his attention back to the keyboard, releasing Draco's wrist in the process. He rested his hands over the keys, and before he could even apply enough pressure to make a sound, Draco unceremoniously shoved them away, much to Harry's surprise.

The Slytherin placed his own digits upon the keys. The Gryffindor was again surprised, this time by the state of the Slytherin's hands. Draco wore a few silver rings including a thumb ring, and his nails, which Harry would've assumed to be perfectly manicured, looked as though the Slytherin regularly bit them.

Soon enough, however, Harry could no longer concentrate on the other boys hands because they were moving rapidly across the keyboard with deft, effortless precision. He was churning out the most beautiful and relaxing melody Harry had ever heard.

Draco sat straight backed as he played, his head moving rigidly, and he looked every inch the classically trained pianist that 'Romeo' had proclaimed himself to be. The Slytherin was really quite talented and Harry found himself rather mesmerised by him.

He stared at Draco for a long while, disbelieving that all of this was actually real. He was sure it had to be just some crazy dream. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be 'Romeo'.

His mind drifted back to the conversations they had shared in the past, the trust they had given to one another; knowing that from the very first message they had had a weird connection. It was odd to imagine that whilst he had pored his heart out, Draco Malfoy had been doing the same thing. That everything that had been said had come from the quill of someone who had tormented him for so long.

"I should go now, you know, before your eyes fall out." Harry heard Draco drawl, obviously amused.

He blinked and realised that Draco was no longer playing but looking at him expectedly, his elbow resting on the keyboard with his hand propping up his head.

"What?- Sorry, I was miles away." Harry said a blush colouring his cheeks slightly. He stood hastily and strolled over to the other window, needing some distance from the other boy. However, he couldn't help but watch the Slytherin's reflection in the glass.

Draco gazed at Harry's back, seemingly unaware that he was being monitored, and shook his head with a small smile, "Well, I really should go anyway. Pansy will be hunting me down soon." The Slytherin said, standing gracefully and walking over to the tapestry, snagging his cloak on the way. He raised his hand to pull back the fabric and stopped.

Turning his head just enough to catch Harry's eye reflected in the glass, a hardened expression settled on his face, "Nothing's changed. I still have to despise you, it's the way things have to be-" He said forcefully.

Harry nodded solemnly, under no illusions that they were going to be best friends.

"- but 'Romeo' and 'Hamlet'? There are no rules about them, are there?" Draco finished with another of those genuine smiles he had used earlier, "Besides, your handwriting has just started to improve. Who are we to stand in the way of progress?"

Harry laughed softly and turned to face the Slytherin, unable to keep the smile that slid onto his face at the remark.

They nodded their goodbyes and with a sweeping of the tapestry, Draco was gone.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	4. Could it be so bad?

I own nothing (Besides a washing machine, my boy's pair of red Power Ranger pants and a whole lota unique pink clothing.)

Could it be Magic?

Summery: Now that Harry and Draco know they have been corresponding with each other, how will their friendship develop? And could a tragic event bring them closer together?

A/N: This chapter contains slash, so please don't yell at me if you don't like it. X

* * *

Chapter 4.

Romeo - Was any of that real? Either it was, or I have just had the most surreal and vivid dream ever! I'm not quite sure what to write now. I have never found myself in this kind of situation before. I like to be in control but with this, I'm afraid to say, I am at a loss. It was easier before when you were a faceless, nameless stranger and I, in return, was the same. No expectations, no ancient grudges and House rivalries. We were just two random people who could act how we really are. All facades and masks stripped away. I guess now it would be appropriate to introduce myself properly. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, aged 17 born June 5th 1980. I live on an estate in Hampshire named Malfoy Manor, with my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I am an only child, raised by a string of nannies as my parents were, lets say, unable to care for a child. Truth is, my Mother wouldn't know one end of a child from the other and my Father… well, he was only in my company when he was 'Teaching me lessons'. I am betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, and we are to marry after graduation. I have absolutely no intention of doing so. So there you are. Not all that interesting.

I am not the evil DeathEater that everyone believes me to be. I am merely someone who was steered down a dark path, and is now trying to find his way back to the light..

Hamlet - It is often said that truth is stranger than fiction. Fate has a way of turning your world upside down- that much has been proved correct for us. I agree that it was easier before, but I was once told that a time comes when you have to chose between what is right and what is easy. I believe I made the right decision coming to the tower and meeting you. I am, as you know, Harry James Potter. Born 31st July, 1980 to James and Lily Potter. For the first year of my life I lived with them in a house in Godric's Hollow under the Fidilius charm, with Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper. On the 31st of October 1981, Pettigrew betrayed my parents and Voldemort broke through the enchantments around our house. He killed my Father, who had blocked his path in order for my Mother to escape with me, first. When he got to my Mother, and she refused to hand me over to him, he killed her also. Her sacrifice is what caused the Killing Curse to rebound back onto Voldemort. I've been brought up by my Mother's sister and her husband. They have treated me like a freak since the day they found me on their doorstep. Sirius Black was my Godfather and spent a majority of my life in prison for a crime he didn't commit. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, who threw a Killing Curse at him, in the Department of Mysteries when I was 15. I am 'The Boy who Lived' and 'The Chosen One' but none if it was my doing. Voldemort fulfilled a prophecy made 17 years ago, and in doing so sealed his own fate. I am not a hero. I have faced the Dark Lord 5 times, and have only lived through other peoples help and sacrifice. Defeating him was nothing more than luck and depended on more clever people than myself. I was also steered down a dark path. But the only option I had was to move forward and hope that when I got to the end, I would also find the light.

Romeo - Have you ever watched people in the Great Hall at breakfast? They sit and laugh and read and eat. They act as though life is perfect and that they hadn't taken part in the biggest war of our age. I find it astounding that the Golden Trio do exactly that, though. Granger, sat every morning on your left, reading a text book or The Prophet. Weasley, on your right, eating as much as humanly possible. And you. Always laughing, always smiling. You have had to shoulder this extraordinary burden, The Boy who Lived and defeated The Dark Lord. Yet you sit, every morning, between Granger and Weasley, and is always a bustle about breakfast. It's loud and rushed and energetic, everyday the chatting about their happy little lives. The Ravenclaws discussing homework. The Gryffindors debating Quidditch. And the Slytherins… laughing at you all. I, like you, sit in the same seat everyday, and I watch all of this going on and I wish (just a little) that I could be across the room, where it is normal and easy to sit and laugh, and read and eat.

Hamlet - I have this rule about breakfast. I always intend to start the day on a good note. Laughter is the best medicine and all that. If you look a little more closely, you will see that all of the activities you listed happen at your table too. For instance, Crabbe and Goyle are currently trying to eat their own weight in bacon. Parkinson is always cackling in that high pitched way she does. Zabini, the snob, has his nose buried in a Dark Arts book everyday (But I don't know who he is trying to fool, because I know for a fact that it is actually a charmed copy of '100 ways to woo a witch'.) And then there is you. When you think no-one is looking, you do all 3. I noticed you're displaying your tattoo today. It looks kinda cool even from over 's strange how much you stand out now that you've changed your hair colour, you'd have thought it would make you blend in more, but it's like the complete opposite. I actually notice you more now. Odd. Speak soon.

Romeo - Ok firstly, how did you know Zabini's book was '100 ways to woo a witch'? And secondly, why does Granger's hair look as though she has been dragged through the forest by a Centaur?

Hamlet -Leave Hermione alone, her hair is like devil's snare. (Hey, that rhymed). And I knew Zabini had the book because he stole it from someone I know. Incidentally, have you finished with Romeo and Juliet yet?

Romeo - Wow, 'Devil's snare- hair', you could write a song about it and call it Mudblood Misery. (Don't look at me like that, Potter!) And no I haven't finished with your book yet, I'm still tearing all the pages into tiny pieces.

Hamlet - I'm glaring at you! GLARE! Don't refer to Hermione by that word. It just makes me angry and you look like an arse. P.S, You're re-reading it aren't you?

Romeo - You bore me, I'm going to the library now.

* * *

Hamlet - Hey, are you busy tonight?

Romeo - It depends - if you require my presence for anything…yes, I am busy tonight!

Hamlet - Oh, right - Okay, fair enough…I'll go flying alone then.

Romeo - When?

Hamlet - I thought you were 'busy'?

Romeo - Quit being a Gryffindor, Potter! When?

Hamlet - Lights out. I'll be waiting outside the Slytherin Common Room.

Romeo - Small question of detection, Potter - how do we avoid it?

Hamlet - You'll see.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me? You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Draco hissed as he exited his common room's portrait, trying his best to disguise the muffled yell of surprise he gave as Harry's head appeared out of nowhere right before his eyes. "So, this is how you've managed to make me look like a dick for the past 6 years? You sneaky bastard!"

Harry had to laugh at Draco's assessment of the situation. Trust the Slytherin to be annoyed by the fact that Harry had managed to find a way to get one over on him - well, a million over on him - rather than be awed by the rare and awesome piece of magic he had just witnessed.

"Oh, shut up and get under here before Filch turns up and catches you talking to yourself," Harry all but sniggered, before disappearing completely under the cloak, holding one flap open for Draco to slip beneath.

The Slytherin hesitated for a long second and Harry studied his expression, wondering why the fleeting look of anticipation and wariness flashed across his pale face. All too soon, though, the Slytherin was beneath the cloak, and Harry was suddenly aware of how very close their proximity would have to be in order for them to both stay completely covered.

Draco didn't look altogether uncomfortable with the situation, though he had, surprisingly, closed his left hand around Harry's right elbow from the moment he drew against him, and as they ascended the Dungeons up toward the Entrance Hall, his grip began to steadily become more firm.

"So, did you ever use this thing to spy on people? You know - like Dumbledore or…Weasley?" Draco asked in a low voice as they unlocked the Front doors. Harry glanced at him and found that a small playful smirk was pulling at his lips, his glittering silver eyes watching him surreptitiously. "Oh, wait I forget - you're into brunettes, aren't you."

The glaringly obvious midnight locks that Draco now sported were very visible out of the corner of his eye and he knew that Draco was trying to goad him into a reaction. He tried his best not to blush or show any other sign of embarrassment as he recalled the conversation he's had with Romeo about his preference to dark hair and his not so choosy attitude regarding gender.

"No, I've never spied on anyone," Harry replied, shaking his head as though he thought the question was ridiculous. Besides you, he couldn't helping including in his head wryly as he remembered The Chamber Of Secrets incident in 2nd year.

Draco appeared disbelieving, "Sure you haven't, and I'm actually Luna Lovegood in disguise!" he scoffed, before groaning under his breath as they stepped out onto the grounds and were greeted by heavy rain. "Great, what a waste of time," he grumbled in Harry's direction.

"Waste of time?" Harry asked, stepping forward into the down pour, ultimately dragging Draco along with him. The cloak was immediately saturated, pressing down on their heads from the weight of the water. He ignored Draco's cry of outrage. "A little rain never hurt anybody, Malfoy!" he sniggered.

"I beg to differ, Potter!" Draco retorted, his face completely serious as he was dragged through the rain, "What about people allergic to water?" he asked, his eyebrows rising with self-righteousness.

"Well, are you allergic to water, Malfoy? Because if you aren't, that argument is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!" Harry scoffed, shaking his head at Draco's pointless argument. He wondered if the other boy simply complained out of habit or if he was actually that irritated.

"Well, considering you've already dragged me out and pretty much soaked me, it's a lucky thing that I'm not allergic to water. Though, you should really ask yourself why you would put someone's life at risk like that, Potter, because it's dangerous." Draco ranted sanctimoniously, tugging on Harry's elbow as he spoke.

Harry laughed at how absurd the other boy was being, "I'll take that into consideration," he snorted, rolling his eyes, "Now, will you quit complaining, before I decide to kick your arse at Quidditch." he added, smiling to show he only spoke in jest.

He was surprised when a frown passed across Draco's face. The Slytherin gazed ahead, his mouth twisting as he processed Harry's statement. After a few feet, the Quidditch pitch a few hundred yard away, he paused forcing Harry to stop with him.

Harry was surprised by Draco's strength, especially after he had easily managed to pull the reluctant boy across the grounds, and wondered why he hadn't exerted it when he had been complaining. It occurred to him then that the Slytherin had allowed himself to be towed, no matter how much he had verbally protested. Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's willingness to follow him. It caused his stomach to flip in an odd way that was hard to understand.

Draco's frown morphed into a scowl as he took in Harry's expression, his head tilting to the side in obvious thought, "I'm not going to compete against you, Potter. This little expedition isn't about me trying to out-best you - because we've already established, much to my humiliation, that I can't beat you. So, if this is about some need you have to out-shine me, don't bother - I'm not interested!"

Harry gazed back, perplexed. The rain continued to pelt against the cloak over their heads and water began to seep through his shoes, uncomfortably - it was easy to ignore this though, "That's not why I invited you along -" he began to explain, his voice saturated with honesty, though he couldn't hide the undercurrent of hurt that crept through.

Draco barked out a disbelieving laugh, "Then why did you?" he asked, turning to face Harry head on, his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed.

"Because…" Harry wasn't sure how to complete his explanation because he was sure why he had invited Draco in the first place - he had done it simply on impulse. "Well, I don't know. Because we both like flying, and I figured it'd be fun."

Draco looked a him blankly, his gaze holding Harry's firmly. His eyes were a stormy grey, suspicion evident in their depths. "That's what Weasley is for, Potter. Do I look like a fun loving Gryffindor to you?" he retorted, his voice holding as much suspicion as his eyes.

Harry cringed and looked away towards the Quidditch pitch, "Ron and I aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment. He hasn't spoken to me for a few weeks." he admitted uncomfortably, ignore Draco's remark about his house.

In reality, Harry wondered how much of a Gryffindor he was himself, especially after the past couple of weeks. Most of his friends were pretty much ignoring him after his shameful behaviour concerning Ginny. He cringed again as he recalled the things he had said when they had broken up, and wondered if maybe he should have let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin when it'd had the chance.

Draco gazed at Harry for a long moment, his eyes sweeping over his face before he turned away and begun walking forwards again, his hand once again closing around Harry's elbow and pulling him along with him.

They were silent until they reached the equipment shed and had retrieved their brooms and water-proof Quidditch robes.

Draco appeared to be debating whether to speak his mind or not, his mouth opening and closing as he changed his mind. Harry, who was fighting with his robe clasp, noticed this and braced himself for whatever Draco had to say.

"In fairness, Potter, as much as I despise the little cretin, Weasley has every right to be pissed with you -" Draco informed, shouldering his broom and watching as Harry, once again, had a problem with a simple robe clasp. He rolled his eyes. "- however, I can also understand why you finished with the Weaslette, because…well, it's repulsive!" he shuddered, his lip curling with disgust.

"My point is, you're a dork…but you're not a bad guy - I'm sure your little friends will soon forgive and forget, so don't worry too much about it." he advised with a shrug. He seemed reluctant to admit most of it, and his expression appeared resigned to the fact that Harry would soon be friends with Ron again.

Harry, who had finally managed to put his robe on correctly, pulled it higher around his neck to prevent the rain from creeping down his collar once they were outside. He scanned Draco's expression and returned the reluctant shrug, "Maybe" was all he said before he headed to the pitch.

* * *

The rain really was quite miserable and soaked them both as soon as they stepped out into it. But as soon as they straddled their brooms and took off around the pitch, every complaint was instantly forgotten as they swooped and chased one another.

Draco's stipulation that he wanted no competition had dispelled any tension that may have risen once they were in the air. They simply threw a spare quaffle around and had a go at hitting a bludger around. Draco's aim was excellent, Harry noted with pleasure. He wondered why the Slytherin hadn't tried out for his house team instead playing Seeker, but decided not to broach the subject with Draco, fearing the other boy might take his assessment the wrong way.

Harry was intrigued by how easy it was with Draco, how they seemed to bounce off one another now that they no longer sniped at each other. He pondered, as Draco soared toward the goalpost after a quaffle Harry had just thrown, whether their friendship could actually last the test of time. He liked to think that they were now mature enough to be able to enjoy each other's company - something they should have been doing from the day they had met. Draco was, surprisingly, Harry's kind of people. He found it funny how similar, underneath it all, he and Draco were.

He flew over to the stands when Draco indicated they take a break, and fell against a bench in the highest row of Ravenclaw's section with a tired sigh. The rain had stopped some time during their carefree flying, and the clouds had begun to clear leaving occasional patches of clear, starry sky.

"Neutral territory, Potter. So you _do_ own common sense - you should maybe let it out every now and again, give it some air," Draco's sarcastic voice quipped from beside him. Harry watched as the Slytherin fell into the seat beside him, dumping his broom on the ground beneath his feet.

He rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "I'll bear that in mind," he replied, sitting back and putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

Harry turned his head and faced Draco, the other boy already watching him with a smirk lighting his expression, "You're being especially diplomatic, Potter - it's disconcerting," the Slytherin teased, pushing his wet hair back in a movement far more casual and blasé than Harry could have imagined Draco capable of.

"I've been reading 'Diplomacy for Dummies' in my spare time," he retorted, giving Draco a deadpan stare. The Slytherin opened his mouth to reply, but Harry hastily cut him off, "I'll lend it to you once I'm done." he added, a toothy grin springing to his face.

Draco chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He smiled warmly as he shook his head, "I think I'm doing okay on my own, thanks." he replied rolling his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the sky. Harry gazed at the stars, a melody running through his head repetitively and the words Draco had written about his mother vying for his attention. _The stars are coming out tonight, they're lighting up the sky tonight - for you._

He realised after a few minutes that Draco was watching him and turned with an eyebrow raised in question towards the other boy, "What?" he asked self-consciously.

Draco's smirk returned, "You were humming," He informed, the smirk morphing into a genuine smile as Harry's eyes widened with embarrassment. "relax…I won't tell anyone." he added, turning back to look at the Quidditch pitch.

Harry continued to stare at Draco, his mind boggling. He conceded that the Slytherin perhaps didn't need 'Diplomacy for Dummies' after all. He cleared his throat, shaking his head at how absurd the situation was, and decided that conversation was probably a better route - at least it prevented anymore humming.

"So, how are things with you?" he asked, instantly regretting how lame the question was. Draco apparently felt the same, if his incredulous frown was anything to by.

"Really? You're going with 'How are things with you?'! With a plethora of silence fillers, you went with 'How are things with you?'! Lame, Potter, really lame." Draco informed, shaking his head disappointedly.

Harry's snort was his only answer. He watched as Draco settled back into his seat, still shaking his head at Harry's apparent stupidity, and returned his gaze to the pitch before them.

His expression became more sullen the longer the silence stretched on, and he breathed a small sigh. His hand reached up and brushed through his hair, his fingers raking through the damp, scruffy locks with obvious contemplation.

"My mother is worse." He whispered softly, his voice and expression equally devoid of emotion. Harry wondered what was really going on beneath his calm looking exterior.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he offered, unsure what to say. He was, frankly, surprised that Draco had even mentioned such a personal subject, and he was worried that if he said too much, the Slytherin would realise who he was speaking to and change his mind.

Draco nodded, accepting Harry's compassion without a fight, "She's undergoing a new treatment, some muggle invention. It's not looking especially hopeful." he informed, continuing to stare straight ahead .

Harry momentarily closed his eyes, his stomach dropping a few inches as Draco's words sunk in. The Slytherin was losing his mother, she was dying. "Isn't there anything can do?" he asked, sure that Wizarding medicine could surly have a cure for Narcissa's affliction.

Draco shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath the collar of his robes and back up again as he swallowed roughly, "It's pretty advanced. She's becoming forgetful, doing odd things. She wrote to me a few days ago, told me how she'd had tea with Aunt Bellatrix…"

Draco glanced at Harry and caught sight of the deep-seated, perplexed frown lining his face, "…as I'm sure you're aware -Aunt Bellatrix died months ago." he finished, sighing deeply.

Harry realised then what Draco was trying to say, and it was disturbing for him to process the message Draco was trying to convey. Narcissa was losing her mind. Her cancer was causing her to lose her mind. How awful.

"She's been addressing the letters to 'Lucius', and speaks of me often, recounts stories of how 'baby Draco' has begun walking or rode his first broom. It's odd, having my mother refer to me as a third person, speaking to me as though I'm her beloved. It's disturbing." he admitted, his soft voice utterly emotionless.

Harry's heart squeezed tightly, as though it were attempting to apperate out of his chest. He couldn't begin to imagine how Draco must be feeling, how he could possibly be coping. He thought of his own mother, dying when had been a year old, and wondered how would feel if she were still alive today and to be deteriorating before his eyes. It was unbearable to even consider.

"Do you think about your parents, Potter?" Draco asked after a long silent moment, his voice finally showing a little emotion. Harry looked the other boy in the eye, unwilling to answer but compelled to do so anyway.

"Always." he whispered simply, aware of the melancholic expression passing across his face but unable to stop it. He swallowed convulsively as his mother's face appeared in his minds eye, his father standing beside her, smiling. He heaved a sigh.

Draco watched him, feeling, for the first time a pang of empathy for the boy beside him. "All the times I made fun of you, laughed at how they died…I'm sorry." he whispered, genuine remorse saturating his apology. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

* * *

Two weeks later.

H- Something is wrong, isn't it?

R- Everything is fine, Potter! Quit acting like we're friends - we aren't!

H- That's not going to work on me, you know.

R- I don't care.

H- If you didn't care, you wouldn't reply. Now tell me what's wrong! What did that letter you got at breakfast say?

R- That's none of your business!

H- MALFOY!

R- My Mother is dead! O.K!

H- I'm so sorry. Really I am. Where have you gone? You shouldn't be alone.

R- Oh, does the Gryffindor want to come and make it all better? Well, don't worry yourself, Potter, there is nothing you can do.

H- I can be a friend. Tell me where you are.

_No reply._

H- If you won't tell me, will you at least meet me at the tower?

R- Whatever.

* * *

Though Draco's answer may have seemed non-committal to anyone else, Harry knew that that was about as close to a positive answer as he was likely to get from the other boy. In his own way, he was allowing Harry to help…and that meant everything.

As soon as he had read the last word, Harry flew into action; jamming the book into his bag, hoisting himself up from where he sat in the Quidditch stands where he had been watching Slytherin train their new seeker, and ran as fast as could towards the castle.

He practically flew to the Tower, the wind literally whistling in his ears as he dodged other students in the halls. As he ran, his heart was in his mouth and his stomach was in his shoes, but it had nothing to with the pace he was currently moving. He was beyond anxious, beyond worried, beyond any emotion that he could describe! He wanted…no, _needed_ to get to Draco, needed to make sure that he was O.K, be very sure, because he couldn't bear the thought of the Slytherin sat alone sinking into despair.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going to say when he finally came face to face with the other boy, had no idea how he was even supposed to approach the subject of the death of Draco's mother, wondered if Draco would even _want_ to speak to him. But he knew he had to be there for him, no matter what.

When he reached the tapestry concealing the secret room beyond, Harry only paused long enough to shout the password before throwing himself passed it.

He stumbled to a halt, almost tripping over his feet from the force of his own momentum, and instantly hunched over as he tried to catch his breath.

His entrance was quite possibly the most clumsiest he could have achieved, and he cursed his stupidity - and his shockingly bad fitness - that he hadn't paused outside long enough to compose himself before entering.

Once he caught his breath, Harry straightened up and swept the room with his eyes for the other boy. He found him sat on the seat beneath the west window, the one that over-looked the Quidditch fields, and he vaguely wondered if Draco had seen him running to his aide.

Any other thought was abandoned as he really looked at Draco. His heart sank as he took in his body language, how he had curled in on himself; his knees tucked under his chin with his arms wrapped protectively around his legs. His head rested against the window pane and a film of condensation had appeared from the heat of the Slytherin's forehead on the cold glass.

He seemed to be staring off into space, and showed no sign that he had noticed Harry's bumbling arrival.

He had never looked so small, and it killed Harry to witness how utterly striped he was of his usual façade.

Harry found it a small comfort that Draco wasn't crying. There were no tears collecting in his eyes, no sobs wracking his slim body, and though it may have appeared callous to anyone else, Harry knew that the Slytherin would never express himself in that way - especially, not in front of him. Not yet, anyway.

He moved slowly across the room, allowing enough time between steps for Draco to tell him to back off if he needed him to, until he reached the window. He sat down on the opposite end of the cushioned bench, facing the other boy and unconsciously mimicked his body language.

Harry, unsure whether to speak or not, decided to give the Slytherin a few moments to gather his thoughts, and knowing that sometimes it was nice to just have someone around for company, chose to stay silent until Draco felt he could talk without feeling the need to fill the silence with inane chatter.

Whilst he waited, Harry took in the other boy's appearance. The Slytherin hadn't changed dramatically since arriving back at the school, but there were subtle differences that, once you noticed them, were glaringly obvious.

Yes, there was the subject of his hair and the odd choice to change the colour, but it kind of suited him in a peculiar way. Harry wondered, not for the first time, why he had really decided to rid himself of his trademark blonde locks and what it had cost him when his father had found out.

The dark wisps fell into distant eyes that, instead of being a sparkling silver, were today a dull, steel grey and held the look of a man who was so utterly lost it might as well be dead.

His face was as pointy and pale as ever, but it lacked the haughty sneer that used to mar it, had shed any kind of its trademark malice that it looked quite alien as a result. Though, it wasn't a bad change - far from it - it was one of the most significant. It amazed Harry how much younger Draco appeared because of this change, and silently hoped that it would become permanent.

Surprisingly, though it shouldn't have been, he wore casual clothes. Harry had always had this image of Draco strutting around in black suits and fancy robes, and had never really given any thought to what he might wear day to day. He scowled at his own ignorance as he took in the Slytherin's jeans and Quidditch jersey, though he had to resist a smile when he noticed the team crest on the right hand breast - Chudley Cannons. He wondered how the Slytherin would react if he knew that he shared at least one thing in common with Ron.

The small details of Draco's clothes made Harry feel slightly better in his own grey sweatpants and Gryffindor t-shirt, though he wished he'd had a chance to brush his hair before he had entered the room. But then, he reasoned that - even if he had spent the rest of the day brushing his hair, it still would look like a birds nest compared to Draco's.

"You look as though you've been dragged through the Forbidden Forest backwards." Draco murmured unexpectedly, his eyes finally sliding into focus and sweeping over Harry.

Somewhere between jumping slightly as Draco's voice pulled him from his reverie, and understanding that the Slytherin was trying to start conversation, Harry cursed that he did actually look as bad as he thought he did. Bloody messy hair! One day he was going to teach it a lesson and shave it all off!

"Gee, thanks" Harry replied with a small smile, rolling his eyes out of habit.

Silence descended once more, only this time, the boys had established and maintained eye contact. Draco seemed to be searching Harry's eyes for something After a stretch of moments, he spoke again..

"Do you believe in Heaven?" he finally whispered, his face impassive.

Harry was rather taken aback by the question, his eyes widening slightly as a result. Draco had never struck him as being a religious person before - in fact, Harry wasn't absolutely sure which, if any, religion magical people followed - and the Gryffindor found it extremely odd that the Slytherin was even asking his opinion on the matter. He figured honesty was probably the best policy.

"Yes" He answered simply. After all of the people he had lost, Harry had to believe that they were all together somewhere, and when his time came to die, he would join them where ever they were.

"Do you think they'd let my Mother in after everything she's done?" Draco's small voice asked. The undercurrent pleading Harry to say yes, yes Narcissa was somewhere safe and happy. It begged Harry to reassure him…even if it wasn't completely how he felt.

Harry bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to lie to his new friend but he didn't want to upset him either. For once in his life, Harry took the cowards way out. "I don't know" He said apologetically.

"I once read that there are two types of evil. People who commit evil acts, and people who see evil acts being committed and do nothing about it..." Draco whispered, still gazing into Harry's eyes, pleadingly.

"That's true, but there are always circumstances, reasons why they let the evil things happen."

"My Mother once walked in whilst my Father was… She tried to stop him- " Draco heaved a humourless laugh, it wasn't a pleasant sound and it made Harry's stomach drop a few inches lower that it already was. "- He soon saw to it that she'd never try again. From then on, I was on my own. She let it happen…she did as she was told."

Draco shuddered slightly. It was almost undetectable but it was there and Harry caught it. Overwhelmed with sympathy, and more than curious, Harry tried to make Draco feel better - even though, deep down, Harry didn't really believe what he was about to say.

"People do crazy things when they are afraid. She probably told herself that by leaving him to get on with it, she could help you once he was done with you." He whispered, praying that maybe that had been the case.

The eye contact they had established was finally broken as Draco, unable to look Harry in the eye any longer, looked out of the window.

"She suffered. It was all my Father's fault, the cancer. She told me, before she lost her mind, she told me that years of Cruciatus had triggered the cancer because it was in her brain and it…! She died because of him, and because of me. I wasn't good enough or strong enough to try and help her." Draco announced forcefully, his jaw tightening and his breathing kicking up a notch.

Harry gazed at him with a whirlpool of emotions swirling around inside him. He couldn't quite comprehend what the other boy had just told him. Lucius had tortured Narcissa, his own wife, so often that he had triggered a fatal cancer in her brain and killed her? He had always known that Lucius was depraved…but this, it was unthinkable! What the Gryffindor really couldn't understand, was why Draco believed it was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault she died-" Harry began but was cut of by the other boy.

"If it wasn't for me she would've gotten away from him years ago, but she stayed and put up with the things he did to her!" Draco cried, turning and looking at Harry again with an expression so intense it was hard to look at.

Shaking his head, Harry continued to try and unburden Draco of his guilt, "She stayed because she loved you and deep down she probably loved your Father-"

Draco's eyes widened with fury and his face morphed into hardened façade that Harry had prayed he'd never have to see again - he was momentarily reminded of the old Draco, the one he didn't like very much.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Potter!" He all but spat, "You have no idea…!"

To his credit, Harry didn't even flinch - knowing that the Slytherin was upset and the only way to vent his emotions was in his tried and tested technique of sneering and snapping. Though, Harry was quite impressed by how tame Draco was being. If he was honest, he had expected fireworks…and perhaps a little violence.

"O.K. Then explain it to me, because as much as you hate and deny it, we're friends, and I want to help you." Harry pleaded softly, intent on returning the conversation to a civil manner. He shifted forward and placed his hand lightly upon Draco's, gently grazing his thumb over the Slytherin's soft skin.

Draco's eyes snapped to the hand on top of his own and an array of emotions flicked through them so quickly, Harry didn't even have time to realise what they were.

"You think it's _that_ easy? To just explain- to tell you everything." Draco asked softly, pulling his hand away from beneath Harry's and crossing it over his chest.

Harry, however, didn't move. He stayed close to Draco, his hand a fraction away from the other boys leg. "No. I know it isn't easy, and I don't expect you to bare your soul to me. I just want you to take it into consideration that you can, and not just dismiss the idea."

Draco gazed at him, confusion swimming in his grey eyes. "You really think of me as a friend, don't you?" He breathed incredulously, as though the idea were ludicrous to him, impossible even.

Harry simply nodded, his face open and determined.

Draco returned his gaze to the landscape beyond the window, his expression puzzled. After a stretch of silent moments, he sighed in apparent resignation, "I guess I can consider it." He whispered.

Harry turned and looked out of the window, he smiled a small smile to himself knowing that this was about as close to an agreement as he was going to get from the Slytherin. He found it odd how much he cared about that detail, how much he actually cared about Draco. He actually did consider him a friend and it surprised him that, if he had to chose between Ron and Hermione or Draco, the answer wouldn't be as obvious as it once was.

After a stretch of silence, Harry glanced at the Slytherin only to find that he had fallen asleep against the glass. Draco's whole face had relaxed, leaving him with no trace of sneer or grandeur. All that was left was the vulnerability that came with sleep.

Harry was taken aback by the Slytherin's beauty, the way the sharpness of his cheekbones and jaw line seemed to have softened somehow. Draco had a simple handsomeness about him, totally natural and organic when the layers of aristocratic nonsense were allowed to fall away.

Harry blinked. Was he checking Malfoy out?

The Gryffindor rose slowly and silently from his place on the window seat, careful not to disturb the other boy. He couldn't help glancing at him though, seemingly memorising the image. A trickle of some unknown emotion filtered through his veins, causing goosebumps to erupt over every possible inch of his body.

He tore his eyes away as a small blush rose from beneath his collar as he realised the obviousness of his staring. The Gryffindor turned hurriedly and found the keyboard sitting beneath another window and hastily took a seat behind it..

A sadness that Harry couldn't quite comprehend crept up behind him and settled on his shoulders. The Slytherin's refusal to succumb to any type of emotion had made it easy for Harry to forget that Draco's mother had just died. Now that he remembered, he felt an all too often pang of grief for his own parents. He couldn't begin to imagine how it must feel for Draco to lose his Mother after building a relationship with her.

He glanced once again at the Slytherin, wondering just what was happening under his hard exterior and an overwhelming sense of protection flooded Harry's body. He desperately wanted to comfort Draco, to tell him that his Mother was in a better place, but Harry knew that that probably wasn't true and that Draco wouldn't appreciate being patronised. The last thing Harry wanted was for the Slytherin to get angry and push him away.

He sighed to himself, wishing he were better equipped to deal with this kind of situation. It was always Hermione who knew what to say and do when someone was upset, she had a knack of getting even the most stubborn person to open up. Harry kicked himself for not taking note when he had seen her comforting someone in the past, and made a conscious decision to pay more attention in the future.

The Gryffindor wrenched his eyes away from the other boy and focused on the board before him. He completed his routine of cracking his knuckles, rolling his neck and shaking it off, and began to play a random melody. He let it immerse him and felt his thoughts drift away with the music leaving him pure and simple and uncomplicated.

After a few minutes words and lyrics began to appear in his mind, forming the right shapes and the right sounds. He furiously jotted them down on the back of Draco's sheet music with the bars of music that accompanied it.

An hour passed before Harry stopped with an exasperated sigh. He had become stuck on the verse, and when that happened, he found it better just to leave it alone and come back when his mind was clearer.

He once again stole a glance at Draco and found himself staring into pools of sparkling silver. The Slytherin wore an odd expression on his face, confusion mixed with something else that Harry couldn't quite place.

He smiled an awkward lopsided smile, trying to decide whether to speak or not. He found himself mesmerised, almost hypnotised, by the intensity of the other boy's stare.

"You were writing?" Draco asked after a few moments, nodding his head towards the keyboard. His voice was slightly rough but he was alert, and Harry had a feeling that the other boy had been awake for a while.

Harry bit his lip, glanced down at the parchment and back up at Draco, "Kinda. It's just jumbled thoughts, random words strung together, to be honest." He replied sheepishly.

"Can I hear it?" Draco asked, "Please."

"It's not finished, though," Harry said, feeling more than self-conscious.

"So?" Draco shrugged, "Who cares?"

The Slytherin swung his legs down from the seat and stood, crossing the room to Harry with quick, confident strides and fell on to the stool beside him. "Can I see the music?" he asked softly.

Harry handed it to him wordlessly, watching him as he scanned it briefly before offering it back to the Gryffindor. Without another word, Draco placed his hands over the keys and began to play the melody that Harry had created.

The Gryffindor's eyes fell closed as he concentrated on the feelings that he was currently experiencing. Draco's scent was intoxicating, and Harry couldn't help but breath it in greedily. The goosebumps from before had returned with a vengeance and his mouth felt like sandpaper. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and his hand found the parchment and quill, and he once again jotted down his thoughts furiously.

Once he had stopped, he glanced to the right at Draco and found he had been studying his movements.

"Can I hear it now?" He whispered, looking at the parchment pointedly, and Harry found himself inexplicably nodding his consent.

Draco began playing the melody from the beginning, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye as the Gryffindor cleared his throat nervously and sat a little straighter.

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay.

There 's always some reason, to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day.

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seeps from my veins,

Let me be empty, oh weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of an angel, fly away from here,

From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie,

You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here…"

Draco stopped playing and stared resolutely out of the window before him, his left hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck, before it fisted and settled over his mouth. Harry looked at him nervously, a slight blush colouring his cheeks, and his heart slammed into his ribcage at what he saw.

The Slytherin's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he was biting his hand in an attempt to stifle the sobs that were threatening to wrack his body.

Once he had control of himself, the Slytherin turned to face Harry and nodded his head fractionally. "It's beautiful." He whispered earnestly.

Harry's eyes swept over his face and he smiled softly in response. He had never witnessed anything as heartbreaking yet completely breathtaking as the sight of Draco in that exact moment in time. The honesty and tenderness in his expression caused Harry's stomach to flutter in an odd sort of way that he usually associated with Quidditch.

Draco's hair had fallen slightly into his eyes again, just as it had the last time they were sat together behind the keyboard. This time, however, Harry allowed himself to reach over and gently push it aside.

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the gesture, causing a tear to escape and slowly roll down his cheek. Harry, not missing a beat, trailed his hand down from the Slytherin's hair and brushed it away with his thumb, cupping his cheek in the process.

"Beautiful. I agree." The Gryffindor breathed, and quite out of nowhere he found himself leaning toward Draco.

His heart rate accelerated to the point that he thought he would pass out, and he was sure the other boy could hear it, but it didn't matter - all that mattered was that he was so close to Draco that he could feel his breath washing over his face in short bursts of hot air, and nothing had ever felt so good.

Draco watched his approach with a mixture of surprise and wonder, and made no move to pull away.

Harry paused inches away from his face and swallowed nervously, unsure of how to proceed, how Draco would react, but desperately wanting to just bite the bullet - screw the consequences.

"I should go- " He whispered grudgingly, gazing into the pools of liquid silver, " -You're upset, I…"

Draco shivered slightly and, in Harry's opinion, licked his lips agonisingly slowly "don't- " he began, but Harry had heard all he needed- his lips pressed against Draco's so softly that they were barely touching. The Slytherin was motionless for a heartbeat before his eyes drifted closed and he leaned into Harry, applying just enough pressure to turn the meeting of their lips into an actual kiss.

Harry's hand slid from Draco's cheek, over his ear and settled at the base of his head where his fingers threaded their way into his hair and held his head steady whilst he applied yet more pressure against Draco's mouth.

He felt the Slytherin melt against him and part his lips to deepen the kiss, and Harry accepted willingly, pulling the other boy as close as possible, yet it still wasn't close enough.

Draco moaned slightly into his mouth, and Harry's heart skipped a beat at the delicious sound, his body reacting in ways he couldn't quite comprehend, but completely uncaring at the same time.

Apparently Draco wanted Harry even closer, and with one hand already buried in Harry's hair, the other travelled over to Harry's left thigh and proceeded to pull him until he was seated on the Sytherin's lap, straddling him in a way that was surely illegal.

Though, Harry was more than happy with the situation, and losing any existing doubt that Draco was going to change his mind, allowed the kiss to turn more passionate.

Soon their lips were crashing together frantically as they fought for dominance, though neither really caring who actually won. Draco had long since freed Harry's t-shirt from the confines of his waist band, at which time he slid his hand beneath the fabric and ran his nails over the soft skin of Harry's back. Harry shivered at the contact of Draco's hands on his bare skin and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Oh…Draco." he breathed biting the other boy's lip softly as unadulterated desire smashed into him from all side.

However, the effect of his pleasured murmur was immediate.

Draco froze, his eyes snapping open with an expression of pure horror appearing on his face. The colour literally drained from him as his flushed cheeks turned porcelain white.

He stood so abruptly that Harry slid off of his lap and fell against the keyboard with a startled cry, but Draco paid him no attention - seemed beyond able to even see him at all - as he visibly trembled, Harry almost able to feel the fear radiating from him.

"Oh god…I..I can't…We can't…" The Slytherin was in such a state of panic he could hardly speak, "He'll kill us both." He whispered, placing a shaking hand against his mouth.

He focused on Harry who, still sat haphazardly on the floor in front of the keyboard, was staring at him thoroughly confused. Draco began to back away towards the tapestry, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"He's already killed my Mother- I can't do this." He gasped, unable to catch his breath.

"Wait-" Harry pleaded as he pulled himself up, "-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…you were upset- I took advantage-" He explained, desperately. He couldn't let Draco leave now, not like this -he had to make things right.

"No, I'm sorry" Draco sobbed. He was at the tapestry, his hand ready to pull it back, "You don't know him, you don't know what he's done… what he's capable of… this will make everything worse.. he'll know and he'll…" Unadulterated terror crashed over Draco as he realised what the consequences of his actions would be if his father found out, and Harry who was watching the Slytherin, saw the other boy practically shrink in fear. "This has to end, now." Draco whispered resolutely.

Harry froze. He couldn't lose Draco now - their friendship meant more to him then anything, Draco meant more to him then anything! There was no way he was going to lose him now. Draco's words were like a physical blow, pain radiated from his chest outwards from the point of contact. "Please..." Harry whispered, shaking his head "..I'm sorry." his throat began to burn and his eyes stung as salty water began to flood them.

Draco's breath caught at the sight of Harry's emotion, and he closed his eyes tightly to try and block the image out. He shook his head rapidly, his face screwed up in pain, "I'm sorry," He gasped, and ripping the tapestry open, flew from the room and out of sight.

Harry stood staring at the swinging tapestry, the only movement in the room besides the heaving of his chest and the single tear the ran down his face.

To be continued…

* * *

Ah poor Harry, poor Draco. I wonder what will happen next… oh yeah I already know don't I? Hmm do you want to know?

The song was, of course, 'Angel' originally by Sarah McLaughlin (Although I think of it as the 'Westlife' version.)

I'm very sorry for any errors in this chapter. I got in from karaoke at a gay bar (so much fun by the way) with the most lovely gay couple and felt completely inspired. So, I've finished typing, it's 6:53 am, the drink has worn off and I'm knackered. Start Slimming World today too, so expect grouchiness lol! Thanks for reading x


	5. Could it be an interlude?

I own nothing (besides a lot of boxes and a 'packing schedule' God, help me!!!!)

Could it be Magic?

Summery: Harry does what he does best.

A/N: Mentions of abuse and incest but nothing graphic because that's just icky!

Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are getting me through the sleep deprivation with your lovely comments. This chapter has been a real pain in the arse and I'm still not completely happy with it, so if you think it's ok let me know, I could do with the confidence boost (Oh no, I'm being a review whore lol). Go on and read it then, I know you want to find out what happens…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

Harry sat dejectedly in the tower, staring out at the mountains beyond his window from behind his keyboard. His half of the set of two way books he shared with Draco was propped open against the stand in front of him, hoping that if he watched it long enough a message would appear from the Slytherin.

After crying for a few minutes, staring at the tapestry through which Draco had fled, Harry had grabbed his book and taken the position he was currently in.

He felt empty, as though when Draco had left he had taken a part of Harry with him.

The fear the Slytherin had expressed was burned into Harry's minds eye. The song he had written for the other boy played over and over inside his head as though a repeat button had jammed in his brain.

He couldn't bare to think of the kiss he and the other boy had shared. He could still feel the pressure of the Slytherin's warm, soft lips against his own, still taste the sweetness of Draco's tongue inside his mouth. He closed his eyes against the wave of nausea that swirled around his stomach and tried to breathe through it as he, yet again, remembered the look of terror on the other boy's face when he heard Harry utter his name.

The Gryffindor couldn't figure out why Draco was so afraid. It wasn't like his Father could hurt him whilst he was at Hogwarts, and he didn't have to go back home when he finished school because he would be of age.

Sure, Draco had said that he didn't want to turn his back on his family, but Harry had a feeling he was actually talking about Narcissa when he had said that.

Harry flicked through his book, reading any snippets of information the Slytherin had imparted about his Father. One entry caught his eye from before he knew his correspondent was Draco, it was during an occasion that 'Romeo' had been talking about Draco.

'His Father is awful to him. He's done some incredibly cruel, evil and disgusting things to him'

Harry frowned. He found it odd that Draco had used the word disgusting but he shrugged it off, after all, using the Cruciatus curse and beating a family member was pretty disgusting.

He flicked back through to the end of the book, to continue waiting until Draco wrote, to find that the Slytherin had already done so.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he read it as fast as he could, hoping that Draco had changed his mind and wanted them to remain friends or at least explain what was going on.

What Harry read almost knocked him off of his seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamlet,

I don't know what to say or where to start.

Firstly, I'm sorry. I wish there were a way for me to turn back time and change what happened. I never meant for it to get this far and though I won't deny that I wanted it to happen, it cannot happen again.

You should know that I am no longer at Hogwarts. My Father came and got me, just after I left you in the Tower, and has brought me back to Malfoy Manor; a place I thought I'd only have to see again in nightmares.

My Father is being formal and curt. You could be led to believe that that is a good thing but I know better.

Soon I will be summoned to my Fathers study. You can't possibly understand what will happen when I'm in there, I don't myself, but it's going to happen and my Mother is no longer here to try and protect me.

I am on my own. And I'm afraid, Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry read and then reread the message. Draco had to have been truly afraid to actually admit it, which terrified the Gryffindor.

What was Lucius going to do?

Yes, Cruciatus was scary, but he had no doubt that Draco could handle that. Besides he had said that Harry wouldn't understand and if there was anyone who understood the Cruciatus.. It was The Boy who Lived.

So what was it? This sounded, if possible, worse.

Harry grabbed a quill and began writing without knowing what to say, and desperately hoped that Draco was still by his book.

'Draco, What's going to happen? What's he going to do to you?'

Harry's heart thumped in his chest and his hand shook as he wrote, making his handwriting almost illegible. He was afraid of Draco's reply and a small part of him hoped he wouldn't write back yet and then when he eventually did, he'd say it was all a joke.

Harry knew that that wasn't going to happen but his heart still sank when the Slytherin replied.

'You wouldn't understand.' Came Draco's simple reply.

Harry frowned. 'You're scared Draco. Please, tell me. Help me to understand.'

Harry didn't have to wait long for Draco's reply.

'Ever since I was a child, My Father has "taught me lessons". If I were good or bad, I'd be taught. He'd beat me with his cane and throw curses at me. I was 7 when he first put me under Cruciatus. I can deal with that, I'm the son of a Deatheater for Merlin sake; torture is programmed into me. It's the way he acts afterward. He turns in the opposite direction. When I was a child I thought it was normal, that that was the way a Father comforted his son. He told me it was loyalty and that he was showing me respect- '

Harry shoved the book away from him so he didn't have to look at the words that had appeared. His eyes were clamped shut and he bit down so hard onto his lip that it drew blood.

A bubble of vomit had risen from his stomach and settled in his throat causing it to burn. He opened his eyes and reread the message, desperately wanting to have made a mistake, to have read it completely wrong and just feel like an idiot. But that didn't happen.

'I don't understand' He all but scribbled, clutching the quill so tight it was bent in half, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to know that he was wrong.

'Yes you do Potter.' Was Draco's simple reply.

Harry put his face in his hands and screamed into them. Panic flooded his body upon knowing that Draco was hundreds of miles away and was about to molested by his own Father.

Tears instantly sprang to the Gryffindor's eyes as he desperately tried to think of something, anything, he could do to get Draco away from Lucius.

Suddenly Harry's head snapped up as the most obvious idea in the world manifested itself.

He didn't even wait to reply. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest fireplace connected to the Floo network with one destination in his sights.

Malfoy Manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran blindly through the halls of Hogwarts, tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. Various students enjoying the weekend stared as he thundered past them, but to him the halls were empty, he noticed no-one; the only person he could see was Draco.

Harry broke into McGonagall's office, which was thankfully unoccupied, and dashed over to the grate. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantle and threw it into the hearth, and emerald green flames burst to life, dancing merrily as though they had been alight for hours.

The Gyffindor took a deep steadying breath. Rage and fear were swimming through his veins and his heart was thumping so hard it hurt, but he stepped forward and into the flames shouting the name of his destination.

The world erupted into a spinning twisting blur. Different rooms flashed before his eyes and he had to close them in order to stop the soot impairing his vision.

Suddenly he was thrown out onto his knees into the grandest room he had ever seen, and momentarily he had forgotten why he was there at all. He gazed around stunned at the sheer grandeur of it all. The walls were royal blue with bronze accents all over the place. A giant bronze framed mirror was on the wall to Harry's right opposite floor to ceiling windows that were on his left. In front of him was a huge dinning table with 12 chairs either side and one at either end, and lined up along the centre were a half a dozen bronze candelabras with the candles already alight.

A yell of fury echoed in from the doors at the other end of the table, and Harry, jolted back to reality, crossed the room and out of the doors.

He had stepped into a large reception room and looked around frantically for a clue as to where the sounds were coming from. He glanced from the massive front doors on the left to the black marble staircase on the right and the 14 or so doors that led off to various parts of the manor. One was different from the rest though. It had a glittering plaque attached to it and Harry felt this was probably the right track. Another yell echoed around him, and Harry followed it finding himself at the suspicious door and read the words 'Lucius Malfoy- Master of Malfoy Manor' engraved on the silver sign. This was Lucius' study.

A series of bangs and a cry of pain rent the air, and Harry knew he had to act. Withdrawing his wand in an instant, Harry blasted the doors open, his rage seemingly spilling out around him and took in the scene before him.

Lucius was standing over Draco's body, which was slumped against a bookcase, books scattered around and on top of him as though he had been thrown against it. Blood was seeping out of the Slytherin's mouth, nose and left eye, which was already beginning to swell. Harry noticed with a leap of his heart that Draco was conscious, and upon seeing the Gryffindor, a look of bewilderment and hope shined on his face.

Lucius, however, looked stunned at the appearance of The Boy who Lived. The wand that had been trained on Draco was instantly pointed at Harry, who only laughed in response.

"Mr Potter. Welcome to my humble home." Lucius purred dangerously "How, may I ask, did you get in exactly?"

Harry laughed again "Let's just say.. Your security sucks!"

Lucius' nostrils flared and his mouth twisted as though he were sucking on a lemon.

"Let Draco go!" Harry demanded, staring the elder Malfoy straight in the eye and refusing to cower under his gaze.

It was now Lucius' turn to laugh. Draco flinched at the harsh sound.

"Let him go, or I swear I'll-" Harry said quietly, taking a step toward Lucius. Power seemed to radiate from The Boy Who Lived.

"Or you will what, Mr Potter?" He laughed patronisingly "Kill me? You couldn't even kill The Dark Lord- You were too weak."

Harry smiled in a cruel kind of way that looked alien on his face and chuckled to himself, lowering his wand. "You're right. I couldn't kill Voldemort. Draining his powers hurt him a lot more than death. In the end, he was just human and I couldn't kill him."

Lucius smirked "As I said- weak!"

"But Lucius? I think I'd be able to find the strength for you."

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius roared and Harry's wand flew from his hand, soared in an arc and was caught by the elder Malfoy.

"You can have the strength you possess, Mr Potter, but it won't get you far without your wand!" Lucius heckled "Are you watching Draco? Say goodbye to Mr Potter".

Draco tried to pull himself up, desperation and fear clearly pained on his bruised and battered face.

Harry only smiled at the older man and quirked one of his eyebrows upwards.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius roared and a jet of green light flew out of the tip of his wand and toward Harry, who didn't even attempt to move.

Draco's heartbreaking yell rent the air as he threw himself forwards and crashed down onto the pile of books in front of him.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Both Lucius and Draco stared at the spot, in which the Gryffindor had stood, in disbelief.

Harry remained standing, a small smile on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest in a bored stance. One may have thought he were waiting for a bus.

"You really think I need a wand?… and words? A bit primitive, but then again, a man who abuses his own son isn't exactly advanced now, is he?" The Gryffindor jeered, his lip curling in distaste at the man before him.

Lucius' eyes widened in rage, and he raised his head so that he was looking down his nose at the boy before him. Before he even had a chance to respond, Harry continued.

"Now let him go!" He warned, his eyes burning an emerald fury.

The elder Malfoy turned his back on The Boy who Lived and instead pointed his wand at his son, who was still laying haphazardly over the books seemingly too shocked to move. "What is going on? Draco tell me at once." Draco visibly swallowed.

"Tell me boy, or Merlin help me!" Lucius yelled, red sparks spewed from the end of his wand and crackled noisily.

Draco remained silent, glancing between Harry and his Father.

"BOY?!…CRUC-" Draco whimpered as his Father began to place the Cruciatus on him.

Suddenly Lucius was sent flying across the room, completely clearing the desk as he soared over it and crashed spectacularly into a bust of an ancient looking warlock; it shattered on contact and rained glass down upon him, rendering him unconscious. Harry stood facing the elder Malfoy with his arm flung out in front of him, as though he had just thrown something.

He was beyond mad, he was livid, and an aura of rage radiated from within and completely overtook all of his senses. The red mist, had indeed, descended.

"I warned you Lucius. I gave you a chance to let him go. Now you have to face the consequences." Harry whispered dangerously into the silent room.

He picked his way across the study to where Lucius had landed and prodded him, albeit rather forcefully, with his foot until the elder Malfoy began to stir feebly.

Harry squatted down beside him, and was blocked from view by the huge desk behind him.

Lucius lay perfectly still, as ever trying to remain dignified, and sneered at the Gryffindor, who only smirked when he saw the damage to his pale pointy face. A large cut ran from his hairline to the corner of his right eye, and blood mixed with dust and fragments from the broken statue, covered the right side of his face.

Harry reached out and pushed his finger into the cut, and Lucius, who seemed quite unable to move, sucked in a pained breath and glared at the boy before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" Harry asked sarcastically. He brought the finger, that was covered in dust and the other mans blood, up to his face and inspected it with a repulsed expression. He then showed it to Lucius.

"Not so pure now, is it?" Harry mocked with a cruel smile. He then proceed to wipe the blood off onto Lucius' robe.

The older man's eyes widened in fury and he opened his mouth to speak, although the effort seemed to cause him a great deal of pain. Harry smiled more widely.

"You'll regret this Potter." Lucius murmured with as much authority as he could muster.

Harry laughed softly. "I don't think so. I think I will look back on this day in the future, and do a little dance."

Lucius sneered "Such a child Potter. A child who needs to be taught a lesson"

Harry instantly swooped down on the older man, and his hands were round his throat before he even realised what he was doing.

"That may work on your son, but it won't work on me! I think it is you Lucius, who should be taught a lesson!" Harry fumed. His face was inches from the other man's and the smell of his aftershave was turning the Gryffindor's stomach.

Lucius' eyes bulged as he struggled to breathe, and he had turned a ghostly grey colour. Harry's hands shook as he fought to remove them. A very big part of him wanted to see the man fight for his life…and to lose. To be able to remove, once and for all, the biggest fear in Draco's life, The one person who stood in the way of Harry's happiness. But he just couldn't do it, Harry wasn't a murderer.

He snatched his hands away from the elder Malfoy, and proceed to hastily wipe them on his trousers, as though the skin he had been touching were diseased.

Lucius watched Harry, and the all too familiar smirk slid onto his face "See Potter… weak." He croaked.

"I'm not a killer. If that makes me weak, fine." Harry surrendered, a blank expression on his young face. Lucius' face was a picture of triumph "Ha, just as-" He began but was cut of by Harry, who leaned in toward the older man's ear and whispered.

"But Lucius, what you should realise is… there are worse things I could do to you then kill you."

When Lucius only sneered in response, Harry continued "Just ask Tom Riddle."

Harry pulled away to admire the result of his words and was pleased to see that Lucius' face had gone completely slack. For the first time since Harry had entered the study, Lucius Malfoy looked genuinely afraid.

"That's illegal. You wouldn't." The older man gasped.

Harry raised his eyebrows and an innocent smile slid onto his face "Aren't you forgetting something…?" He pulled his fringe back and revealed the infamous lightning bolt scar "I can do what I like." Harry laughed, using, for the first time ever, his hero status to his advantage.

The elder Malfoy's gaze was fixed on Harry's scar. Harry could see the cogs turning in his head. He knew that Harry had a point, after all, he had rid the world of Voldemort, would anyone actually care if he took care of Lucius too.

"Draco is going to walk out of here, and he is never going to hear from you again, is he?" Harry told the older man.

"He's my son!" Lucius spat "He will-"

"Never hear from you again Lucius! Unless life as a muggle is a life you would like to lead?…. Thought not. You so much as glance in his direction- I will know! And then you can say goodbye to your magic."

Lucius looked outraged. Harry was sure that if he could move, the older man would've throttled him by now.

"Why do you care, Potter? What will you achieve by draining my magic?" Malfoy growled.

Harry smiled, is answer ready. "You are the last wall." He said cryptically.

Lucius sneered "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching, Lucius could do nothing but look Harry straight in the eye. Fear or something similar flickered through the older man's blue eyes and the Gryffindor smirked in response.

"Stupefy" Harry whispered. He slapped the unconscious man's face twice "Goodnight Lucius"

Harry, remembering that Draco was still in the room, jumped up from his position and glanced round at the Slytherin, who was slumped against a bookcase. It looked as though he had tried to get up but hadn't quite made it, and was now cradling his head in his hands. Harry made his way over to the other boy and settled down beside him.

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes slid in and out of focus. Fear that it was his Father and not Harry who had approached him, was obvious from the frightened expression he wore on his face, but it disappeared as soon as he took in Harry's form and he instantly relaxed, slumping down a little further.

"You came." Draco croaked, his voice hoarse from yelling earlier. He was gazing at Harry as if he wasn't sure if he were real or not.

"Of course I did-" Harry smiled, attempting to wipe away some of the blood that was beginning to dry on the Slytherin's lip "-How many times do I have to tell you, Draco? We're friends. I'm not prepared to lose you."

A strange looked flickered across Draco's face, his pupils had dilated leaving just a thin ring of silver around them. "I'm sorry I left you." He breathed.

Harry shook his head "Forget about that right now. One problem at a time, huh?" Harry smiled, glancing across the room towards the doors that were hanging off the hinges.

"Did you…?" Draco whispered looking over at the desk, that concealed his Father from view.

Harry followed the Slytherin's line of vision and realised what he was asking. "No, he's just stunned. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Draco slowly turned his head and studied Harry's face, he seemed nervous.

Harry frowned and realised what was wrong. "I'm not going to make you talk about it. But I'll always listen if you decide to. O.K" He murmured.

Draco looked away, his face pale.

"Lets get out of here" Harry smiled.

He slung Draco's arm over his shoulder and pulled him out of the study and towards the room with the fireplace.

He threw the powder into the grate and he and Draco stood in the flames together, Harry shouting their destination, eager to get as far away from the manor as possible. It wasn't until Harry caught a glimpse of a Hogwarts room through the flames, that he realised how very limp the boy beside him had become, and with fear knifing its way through his stomach, he knew that something was very wrong.

To be continued….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa, watch you don't fall off of that cliff!!! You see, if you have ever heard the saying 'misery loves company' then you will understand why I have left the chapter where it is.

I'm on a diet and am sleep deprived and am very grouchy and miserable, therefore, you have to wait and see what happens lol. Sorry. Thanks for reading x


	6. Could it be any harder?

I own nothing- except a cupboard full of Hi-Fi Slimming World bars, massive bags under my eyes and an exceptional hangover (By the way, As of the rewrite 7/5/09 I can safely say that, that diet totally failed, and I'm still undeniably huge in the backside region lol)

Could it be Magic?

Summery: Draco is running, but his destination is far from what he imagined.

A/N: Thank you so much if you have reviewed so far, I haven't stopped smiling. The pressure, now, is a bit intense but I will try my best to please. This whole story was originally hand written, so as I'm typing it I'm practically re-writing the whole thing, so I apologize if I'm a bit slow in updating. This is just a small interlude to tide you over. x

_This interlude is dedicated to __Conin__, who I made cry, yet you made me smile for the whole day after just 3 hours sleep. Thank you, you're a star x_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude.

Draco ran.

He ran as fast as he could away from the one thing he wanted to be running toward.

His mind was screaming at him, scolding him for being so stupid and reckless. His heart was trying to slam its way out of his chest, but he carried on running because if he stopped he would start thinking, and right now he didn't want to think.

His Father's voice was yelling so loudly in his ears, that even the _thump, thump, thump _of his pulse couldn't drown it out. His mind kept throwing out different memories, and he flinched as each one assaulted him until he was a trembling mess that was stumbling and falling against the walls.

But Draco continued to run.

The sound of Harry using his given name for the very first time was too much for the Slytherin. Reality had slammed into him so forcefully at the sound of the Gryffindor's gasp, that he was winded by it.

He couldn't be kissing Harry Potter. The fact that he was a boy was bad enough but.. Harry Potter! Draco couldn't allow himself to fall any more for the Gryffindor than he already had, it wasn't safe. What the Hell was he doing kissing him?!

His Father would kill Harry, the Slytherin had no doubt about that, and then he would come after Draco. He shuddered at the thought of what his Father would do to him if he found out.

Draco reached the Slytherin dorms, that thankfully were empty, and flung himself onto his bed, ripping the curtains closed around him and placing silencing spells on them.

Then he cried.

Massive tears streamed down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away. He let them fall. He let himself sob for his Mother.. And for Harry. He hadn't wanted this to happen, he never wanted to hurt the other boy but he knew he had. The look on Harry's face before Draco left the tower was proof of that. He looked heartbroken.

Draco held his head in his hands, his fingers laced through his hair, and rocked with each sob that echoed through his body. He tried to block out the sound of his Father, but it was only replaced by Harry frantically trying to convince him that he was sorry. The Slytherin's stomach clenched at the thought of Harry standing alone in the Tower blaming himself for everything.

Draco couldn't believe that it was all over. He had lost the one person who made life worthwhile.

After a stretch of minutes, or maybe it had been hours Draco had lost track of the time, the dorm door creaked open and he heard someone enter. The Slytherin ignored them, he was too lost in his heartache to care what anyone wanted from him.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up at the unexpected voice. Swiping the tears from his face, in an attempt to hide that he had been crying, he swept the drapes back to reveal the curt face of Professor Snape.

"Professor?" he heard his voice croak, he had began trembling again, knowing deep down why the Professor was actually there. It didn't make it any easier hearing the words though.

"Your Father is here. He is requesting that you go home with him in light of your recent bereavement. You are to pack your things and meet him at the front doors in 10 minutes." Professor Snape instructed, his face blank as he eyed the boy before him.

Panic and fear flooded Draco's body so suddenly he almost lost his balance.

He had to go home. He had to be alone with his Father.

"I suggest you hurry, Draco. Your Father isn't a patient man, and I'm sure you know the consequences that go with making him wait for you." Snape said, a grave expression sliding onto his face briefly before, with a nod to Draco, he turned and swept from the dormitory, leaving the Slytherin to panic alone.

Draco began to run around the room frantically snatching up anything that might belong to him, and throwing it into his trunk with shaking hands. He ripped his clothes off and pulled on a plain pair of black trousers and a black polo neck jumper and buried his muggle clothes at the bottom of his trunk along with his shoes.

Once he was packed, he shrunk his stuff and placed it in his pocket. He fastened his travelling cloak around his neck and made for the door.

With his hand hovering just over the handle, Draco paused and turned slightly to eye his bed. Peeking out from beneath his pillow was the edge of his copy of Hamlet, which just so happened to be his half of the set of two way books he shared with Harry. After a seconds hesitation, he dashed over and grabbed it. He had a feeling he was going to need the Gryffindor now, more then ever.

Just before leaving Draco took a minute to practice Occlumency, knowing that there was far too much inside his mind that his Father absolutely couldn't see.

With a final glance around the room and violent twist in his stomach, Draco left to meet his fate.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is on it's way, I promise! It's stressing me out big time and needs to be tweaked (re-written!). My Son is back from his Dads house Saturday, so I'm going to be restricted to just writing in the evenings, and I'm moving into a new flat in a few weeks, so I'm also stressing about that! What a time to start a diet huh??? Crazy busy but I WILL get this done! Thanks for reading x


	7. Could it be any harder? Part 2

I own nothing - especially not the 3lbs I've lost so far! I'm so after that Slimmer of the Week award!!! (I didn't get the slimmer of the week award, and I consoled myself with a Subway sandwich lol)

Could it be Magic?

Summery: Draco's POV of his time at the manor.

A/N: O.K I'm V. sorry!!! I wasn't actually going to make you all wait, I had planned to post something yesterday but I had the choice of either stressing over another chapter or taking Archie to Playzone and having fun… you can probably gather which was more appealing. Anywho, this is just an extra chapter that wasn't in the original story that I churned out last night. Sorry if it's rubbish lol x

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

Draco stared at the empty space inside his two way book below his confession to Harry, and felt completely crushed. He had never regretted an action more then spilling that particular secret to the Gryffindor, and he had felt the trust he had built with the other boy crumble as the minutes passed and no reply came.

After all the time that they had invested in each other, all the messages and conversations, Draco had thought that Harry was serious when he had said they were friends. And now… Draco felt foolish and ashamed for being sucked in so easily. How could he have been so stupid, it was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake; A bloody Gryffindor. He should of seen this coming, he should of realised that the other boy would've cut and run as soon as things became difficult. It dawned on Draco that he really was on his own.

There was a sharp tap at his door and Draco stuffed the book in a drawer and out of sight. His heart slammed against his ribcage as he made his way across his bedroom to the door. He pulled it open to find a house-elf standing on the other side. The Slytherin nodded to the elf, knowing exactly why it was there and before it had even said a word, he dismissed it.

The journey down to his Father's study was agonising. Draco felt as though he were walking toward his death, and for all he knew, he could be. This could be the time his father actually went too far and killed him. A part of Draco hoped that that would be the case. He had lost everything that had meant anything to him, and now he found he just wanted it all to be over.

When he reached the study, he knocked twice on the door and was told to enter. Draco closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth, steeling himself. He then turned the silver handle and strolled in, his back straight and his head held high.

"Ah, Draco. There you are, what took you so long?" Lucius purred, stood in front of his large desk watching the Slytherin.

"Father." Draco greeted respectfully, keeping his face completely blank. "I apologize for not coming faster, I have no excuse." He answered, his stomach twisting anxiously.

"Come here." Lucius ordered.

Draco walked purposefully over to his Father.

"You have been crying." Lucius accused, his nostrils flared and his lip curled in disgust.

Draco swallowed and the twisting in his stomach doubled. "I am sorry Father."

"You are a Malfoy, Malfoys do not cry. Are you a girl, Draco?" Lucius asked quite seriously, his tone left no room for amusement.

"No, Father." Draco fought to keep his voice steady, knowing that one hitch, one tremble in his words, would be painful.

"Then explain to me why you choose to act like one?" The elder Malfoy fumed.

"I apologize. I have no excuse." Draco repeated stiffly.

Lucius moved so fast that Draco barely had time to register what was happening, until the older man's hand was around his throat and he was pinned over the desk, Lucius' face inches from Draco's own and his breath washing over him in putrid bursts.

"You are not worthy of the Malfoy name!" Lucius yelled, spraying saliva over the boy before him. He raised his hand suddenly and struck the Slytherin across the face and Draco's vision was momentarily lost, the ring his father wore felt as though it had split his face open. The hand struck again, only this time it wasn't as accurate and it simultaneously connected with his nose and his mouth, the ring catching his top lip.

"I am ashamed to call you my Son." Lucius yelled and with strength of someone twice his size he grabbed the front of Draco's robes, heaved him off the table and threw him across the room and against one of the bookcases that lined the walls.

The Slytherin clamped his teeth down around his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling out, but it didn't seem to be able to hold back the cry of pain as his head connected with one of the shelves so forcefully that, the room melted away and all he knew was darkness.

Draco was brought back to reality a few seconds later as an avalanche of books crashed down upon him, and he winced as the heavier tomes slammed against his head. He glanced up and found his Father standing over him, his wand held out before him in a threatening gesture.

"Get up you-" Lucius began to order, a sadistic smile on his face.

He didn't get to finish his command as the doors of the study were blast open and stood in the doorway, as though he done it a hundred times before, was Harry.

Draco's vision blurred in and out of focus as he tried to make out The Boy who Lived. The Slytherin felt winded as he gazed at the furious boy. Harry couldn't possibly be there, Draco had to be hallucinating.

As the Gryffindor began arguing with his Father, Draco watched with an extraordinary amount of guilt swirling around his queasy stomach. He had doubted the other boy, he had jumped to the conclusion that Harry had abandoned him, when he had actually came straight to the Slytherin's aide.

Lucius' voice filtered through Draco's foggy brain and the Slytherin tried to focus his attention on what was happening around him. "Are you watching Draco? Say goodbye to Mr. Potter"

Draco felt as though a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over him. He began to try and pull himself up. He knew exactly what his Father was capable of and he desperately wanted to help Harry, he couldn't lose him, not now. As his Father yelled the killing curse, everything felt as though it were moving in slow motion for the Slytherin. Dread filled his body so quickly he shook with the impact of it. A burst of energy coursed through his veins and he threw himself toward Harry, only to crash down upon the piles of books that surrounded him. He heard himself cry out but he didn't care because the flash of green light that had erupted from his father's wand had connected with Harry, and Draco's heart shattered in the same instant.

He clamped his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the look on Harry's face. He waited for the inevitable thump of the Gryffindor's lifeless body as it hit the ground… but it didn't come.

Draco opened his eyes to find Harry still standing, still quite alive. He actually looked as though he were enjoying himself.

Draco couldn't hear what the Gryffindor was saying, his head was spinning so frantically he thought it might explode. He was convinced he was hallucinating now and fear once again bubbled to the surface. Was his Father manipulating his mind? Had he found out about His and Harry's friendship and was now taunting him with it?

"What is going on Draco? Tell me at once!" His Father's voice once again echoed it's way into the Slytherin's head, and forced him to try and focus through the fog that kept trying to invade his mind.

Draco flickered his gaze back and forth between his Father and the very real image of Harry. He didn't have an answer, he didn't have a clue what was going on. The throbbing at the back of his head was becoming more and more intense, and concentration was near impossible. He swallowed the lump of vomit that had pushed its way up into his throat and scrambled for something to say.

"Tell me boy, or Merlin help me!" Lucius ordered, the sparks from his wand imprinting coloured spots around Draco's field of vision.

"BOY?!..CRUC-" The Slytherin breathed in a strangled gasp as he felt his skin begin to heat up. He tried to prepare himself for the burning sensation on every inch of his flesh that would come once his Father finished casting the torture curse, only to find that it had stopped.

He watched as his father flew across the room and smashed into the statue of one of his Malfoy ancestors, and disappeared from view, followed by the image of Harry, who strolled over to where his Father had landed and sank out of Draco's field of vision.

Draco blinked.

What was happening? Why was his Father toying with him like this? The Slytherin didn't understand. If his Father was going to mess with his mind, surely he'd be the one attacking Harry and not the other way around. The Gryffindor seemed to be in complete control of the confrontation and if it were all a ploy to frighten Draco, it would be the opposite.

Maybe Harry was there after all. Maybe all of the events that were taking place were real.

Draco had to see for himself, he had to know. He painfully pushed himself into a sitting position. His stomach lurched at the movement but he ignored it as he grasped a hold of one of the shelves above his head and proceed to try and heave himself up.

His head exploded with pain, and sliding on a book beneath his foot, he lost his grip on the shelf, falling back down heavily, hitting the back of his head once again on one of the lower shelves.

This time the vomit actually made it's way into his mouth and it was a struggle for him to swallow it and remain conscious at the same time. The room flickered in and out of view as the darkness at the corners of his brain closed in and then receded once again. He placed his head into his hands to try and stop the spinning, he was sure he was going to pass out any minute now.

When he felt someone approach and sink down beside him, Draco froze. He was sure it was his Father and fear flooded his body. His head snapped up and he was stunned to find Harry gazing at him in concern. Relief washed over him like a cool breeze, and he felt himself slump back against the bookcase, his energy slowly seeping away.

"You came." Draco croaked, his throat was dry and burnt from his stomach acids that had occasionally invaded it. He was stunned that the Gryffindor was actually there. He wasn't imagining it. Draco felt unbearable guilt for having doubted the other boy.

"Of course I did-" Harry reached out and brushed Draco's lip with the pad of his thumb. The Slytherin was assaulted by a fluttering in his stomach "How many times do I have to tell you Draco? We're friends, I'm not prepared to lose you."

An overwhelming sense of hope ignited inside the Slytherin which was quickly overshadowed by a lurch from within his brain.

"I'm sorry I left you." Draco whispered, although to him it sounded as though he had yelled it at the other boy. He was finding it hard to see Harry, even though he was inches away from him and the feeling of slow motion was back.

Harry said something but the Slytherin couldn't quite make it out, he turned his head over to where he thought his father to be and wondered distantly what had happened to him.

"Did you…?" He wasn't sure what he was asking. Of course Harry wouldn't have killed Lucius, but he couldn't sense the man in the room anymore and he wanted to know what had happened.

"No. He's just stunned. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Draco wasn't sure if he was disappointed- a small part of him had hoped that his Father was dead.

"I'm not going to make you talk about it, but I'll always listen if you decide to O.K?" Harry's voice echoed, he sounded far away as though he were in another room. Draco was no longer sure what the Gryffindor was talking about and a jumble of confused thoughts were floating around his consciousness making it difficult to connect thought and speech.

Draco felt himself being hoisted up by the Gryffindor and practically dragged somewhere, though he wasn't sure because he couldn't really feel his body anymore and his head became numb. The agonising throb had faded along with his vision and his hearing.

The last thing he knew before the darkness finally took control of his brain was having Harry beside him and the knowledge that everything was going to be O.K.

To be continued…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.K. Sorry! I know this chapter doesn't tell you if Draco is going to be O.K, I promise there will be info in the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing x


	8. Could it be Magic?

I own nothing- except big love for everyone who has read, reviewed, and favoured this story. Thank you for sticking by me. This story has helped me make the transition to the next chapter of my life, and you guys have helped along the way. xxx

Could it be Magic?

Summery; Our boys are back at Hogwarts. Is Draco O.K? And will everything work out?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

"What on earth-??"

The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall marked the arrival of the two boys as they came flying out of the fireplace and landed with a heavy thud beside her desk, showering the room with soot.

"Professor! Draco's hurt!" Harry cried, terrified at how limp the other boy was in his arms.

His world felt as though it were crumbling around him. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was all supposed to be O.K now, Draco was away from his Father, he was free.

He was supposed to be conscious!

Harry, as gently and as slowly as he could, extracted himself from the Slytherin and laid him down on the red and gold rug with the Gryffindor insignia woven through it, that was laying in front of the fireplace.

Draco was clearly unconscious and small amounts of blood were falling from his nose. This was the first time Harry had gotten a good look at the other boy since he left Hogwarts and he was horrified by what he saw. It didn't even look like Draco anymore. His left eye was swollen shut and a deep gash, that was still bleeding slightly ran along his eyebrow. His top lip was split and bruised ,and the bottom lip had teeth marks impressed upon it as though he had bitten down on it. His neck was red, and Harry distinctly made out finger marks.

The Gryffindor's heart felt as though it had dissolved in his chest. Imagining what had happened to Draco before he had got to him, caused Harry's stomach to clench so tightly he was afraid he was going to vomit.

Harry, needing to do something, slipped one of his hands underneath the Slytherin's head, in what he told himself to be an attempt to make Draco more comfortable. In reality the Gryffindor just needed to be close to the other boy.

Harry's fingers slid into the Slytherin's hair and he was confused to find that it felt wet and matted as though Draco hadn't washed it in a while. Hours before, when he had passionately ran his hand through the Slytherin's locks, he'd never felt anything so soft. Harry pulled his hand back out and instantly time stood still as he tried to digest what he was seeing.

Blood covered his trembling hand and he was absurdly reminded of doing painted hand prints in school when he was younger. Shock and terror filtered through his body as he stared at it knowing that nobody should bleed like Draco was, especially from the head.

Harry turned his horror-struck face up toward Professor McGonagall, who seemed just as stunned as he was. Upon glancing at Harry's obvious distress, the teacher sprang into action, making fire calls to summon the Headmaster and the Matron, all the while eyeing Harry with curiosity and concern.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco. He noticed now that the Slytherin's face was almost transparent. He could see the tiny blue veins beneath the surface and every blemish appeared to be magnified.

Harry was unaware that hot tears were streaming down his cheeks, and how very odd all of this must seem to his Head of House. All he was aware of was that Draco was hurt, and that he wanted him to wake up.

"Draco? Wake up! Please.." Harry all but sobbed. He softly tapped at the Slytherin's face, uncaring of the fact that he was now wiping blood over the unconscious boy. "Come on, wake up or I'll tell everyone you're friends with a Gryffindor!"

Draco didn't move.

Harry dug the heels of his hands into his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tears that were obscuring his vision.

At some point the Headmaster and Matron had arrived, and both tried to move Harry away from the other boy in order to see to his injuries, but the Gryffindor clung to the Slytherin, afraid that if he let go- Draco would die.

"He was thrown against a bookcase." Harry kept muttering, as though if he said it often enough, it would no longer be true.

"Potter! Perhaps if you and Mr Malfoy here would forget your petty duelling, then accidents like these could be avoided. Now move!" Madam Pomfrey scolded before roughly pushing the Gryffindor aside.

Harry felt as though he had been slapped. The school nurse thought that he was responsible for Draco's injuries. He looked around at the 3 adults and then back down at the still unconscious Slytherin.

In the terror and panic of getting Draco to safety, Harry hadn't thought anything through. And now that the Matron had spoken. Harry realised a major flaw in his plan to rescue Draco.

Nobody knew they were friends. And judging by the looks he was receiving, they were more than aware that they were supposed to be enemies.

Harry backed away as the Matron examined the Slytherin. He furiously wiped away the tears that had once again flooded his eyes and in doing so, smeared Draco's blood across his face.

"He was thrown against a bookcase." He whispered again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was taken down to the hospital wing and cleaned up. His facial injuries were healed, and all that remained were shadows where they had been.

The Slytherin remained unconscious, but Harry was told, by a disapproving Madam Pomfrey, that Draco's body had switched itself off in order to heal and that she was more then certain that he would be fine.

Harry sat beside Draco's bed from the moment they had arrived and was determined to stay there until the other boy woke, and he knew for himself that he was going to be O.K.

After consulting with Professor McGonagall and the Matron, Professor Dumbledore had approached Harry an hour or so into his vigil and had taken a seat beside him.

The old man eyed Harry strangely, though his face held no trace of suspicion nor his voice sound accusing (and besides the fact that he had done nothing wrong) Harry couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Draco was taken home by his Father, Harry. Can you tell me what has happened?" The Headmaster asked softly.

Harry visibly cringed at the thought of Lucius. He felt his skin crawl at the mention of him. He cleared his throat roughly, and concentrated on the blood that was still caked on his hand. "Draco contacted me-" Harry whispered.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose a little but he remained silent.

"-We have a set of two way books. We've been using them since we returned to school. Before that we used E-mail, we've been friends for a while…" Harry trailed off from his babbling and tried again. "Draco wrote to me and said that his Father was going to hurt him. So, I used Professor McGonagall's fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor. I walked straight in, there wasn't even any security. Anyway, I heard yelling and just ran towards it. I found Draco like this-" Harry's eye's swept over the Slytherin's body, remembering how broken he had looked before he was healed. All kinds of unwanted images and thoughts flooded Harry's mind and he felt a bubble of vomit, once again, rise into his throat. He was acutely aware that he was trembling but he couldn't seem to be able to control his body.

"And Lucius, Harry?" The Headmaster asked after a stretch of silence.

Harry's lip curled in distaste and his hands balled into fists. "I was ready to kill him. My hands were round his throat, and all I could think about was all the pain and misery he had caused.-" Harry eyed the man next to him, expecting him to look disappointed. He was surprised to find the Headmaster smiling.

"Quite understandable. Lucius Malfoy is a rather despicable human being. What, may I ask, was it that stopped you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Who says I stopped?" Harry whispered, looking straight into the clear blue eyes of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore tilted his head slightly so he was looking over the top of his glasses and levelled the Gryffindors gaze "I do not claim to know everything, Harry.. But I know you, my boy."

Harry looked away and sighed "He's in his study at the Manor, I stunned him."

Dumbledore nodded, and they went back to silently watching the unconscious Slytherin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat beside Draco's bed. The minutes and hours seemed to stretch out, and with each one that passed the Gryffindor became more anxious as to why the Slytherin hadn't woken.

Madam Pomfrey had placed screens around the two boys to provide a little privacy. The matron seemed to adopt a curious expression every time she entered the enclosure, but had refrained from giving Harry any more lectures.

Harry was oblivious to anything other then the Slytherin, though. He didn't care what the matron thought, or anyone else for that matter. All he cared about right now was the knot of fear and worry that was currently sitting in his stomach, and the cause of it all that was laying in front of him.

As Harry gazed at the unconscious boy his mind drifted back to the first time he met him. He remembered it as though it were yesterday. Draco had been so different back then that Harry was finding it hard to connect him to the man he was now. Harry wondered that, if he had known what the Slytherin's life was really like, whether he would have judged him so quickly. He was only 11 after all so he couldn't really be blamed for his snap judgement of the other boy, but he had known him for 7 years since that meeting and had never even entertained the thought that maybe the Slytherin had a reason for being the way he was. He had been more than happy to believe that Draco was just a horrible person, and now that he knew the truth he felt a huge sense of shame for not finding out sooner.

He couldn't help imagining how different their lives may have been if Harry had chosen Draco instead of Ron.

"Hey." A small voice croaked, pulling Harry back to the present.

Harry blinked. He hadn't realised how dark it had gotten, and now that he did his eyes seemed to fail as they struggled to adjust to the light from the solitary candle that was alight on the night stand.

It took him a few moments to realise that it had been Draco that had spoken, and he jumped slightly when it sunk in.

Harry's gaze snapped up to the Slytherin's face to find him looking at him through tired eyes. The Gryffindor couldn't help the relieved smile that sprang to his face.

"Hey, back! Are you O.K?" he asked standing and moving closer to the other boy in order to see him better. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and studied the other boy's face.

"My head hurts." Draco replied, wincing slightly as he pushed himself into a semi sitting position.

"You were thrown against a bookcase" Harry murmured, a ghost of his earlier mantra.

The Slytherin breathed a small chuckle "Now who's Captain Obvious?" he asked with a good natured smirk.

An awkward silence settled over the two boys, both of whom unsure of what to say.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after flooing." Draco murmured and swallowed hard. His eyes slid closed again as though it caused too much effort or pain to keep them open.

"You passed out. We landed in McGonagall's office and she freaked. I kinda freaked too when I saw all the blood. You have a pretty severe concussion, You've been out for-" Harry squinted at the clock, that was hanging on the wall near the door, and he was stunned when he read it "6 hours, it's midnight."

Draco's eye's flickered open again and landed on the Gryffindor.

"You've been here the whole time?" He asked, his voice was barely above a whisper as though he were saying it to himself rather than Harry.

"Of course." Harry stated simply whilst gazing into the Slytherin's eyes "I told you, we're friends."

Draco's eyebrows rose involuntarily which resulted in a sharp stabbing pain to shoot through his head. He screwed his face up in an attempt to fight it off and gasped when it only served to make it worse.

Harry, understandably, panicked "What is it? Should I go get Pomfrey?" he asked glancing toward the matrons office door.

"No. It'll pass." Draco gasped, the pain already receding.

Harry, feeling completely useless, did the only thing he could think of. He moved closer to the panting Slytherin and ever so slowly took hold of one of his trembling hands.

Draco froze, his eyes still clamped shut.

The Gryffindor ignored the other boy's awkwardness and gently began grazing his thumb back and forth over Draco's soft milky white skin.

After a few moments the Slytherin began to relax, his body slowly losing the traces of his discomfort.

Harry was beginning to think that the other boy had drifted off to sleep, until he felt his fingers curl fractionally around his own tan digits. A small smile graced the Gryffindor's face and his stomach bubbled excitedly.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked softly.

Harry, who hadn't even realised he had closed them, opened his eyes and glanced at the Slytherin who appeared to have been watching him.

Draco smiled slightly at the puzzled expression on the Gryffindor's face and decided to elaborate. "You were smiling… with your eyes closed." he smirked, his silver eye's glittering playfully.

Harry turned away sheepishly and shook his head. He was highly aware that they were still holding hands and blushed. "It was nothing."

Draco's mind was buzzing painfully. The injury to the back of his head throbbed every so often, and he was wondering why that wretched nurse hadn't pumped him with pain relief, but that wasn't why his mind was buzzing.

Oh no, that was all Harry's doing. The Gyffindor's hand in his own gave him the most peculiar feeling, it felt… right.

Draco glanced at Harry to find that he was staring off into space, apparently in a world of his own, and Draco took this opportunity to really look at the Gryffindor.

Harry's hair was as wild as it always was, and looked as though he had pulled at or ran his hand through it a lot. His face was pale and he looked exhausted. Dark smudges sat beneath his eyes, and he had what looked like blood smeared in random places.

The Slytherin noted that Harry had yet to replace the jacket that Draco had passionately yanked off earlier that day, and his navy blue t-shirt was clinging slightly to his toned chest.

Harry's voice pulled the Slytherin out of his musings and he focused on the Gryffindor's face.

"You remember that thing about stars your Mother used to say to you" The boy who Lived asked softly.

Draco frowned as he tried to recall telling Harry the information.

Harry smiled "When I was Hamlet." He said simply.

Realization dawned on the Slytherin, and he breathed a small chuckle "Astronomy?".

Harry nodded. "As soon as I read that, I knew the words would bug me until I did something with them… So, I wrote a song." he whispered, watching Draco's face closely.

Draco felt his eyes widen in surprise. That had been the last thing he had expected Harry to say. He was so stunned he couldn't even begin to think how to respond.

The Gryffindor continued to gently massage the back of his hand, causing Draco's mind to whirl with a deluge of thoughts and feelings that he couldn't even begin to process.

He could hear is Mother's voice echoing distantly in his ear drums. He felt sick and happy and scared all at once. The grief for his Mother had morphed into an aching pulse in his stomach that matched the feeling in his head.

"You did?" He asked dumbly. He was blinking rapidly as though trying to clear his brain and focus on Harry.

He found that the Gryffindor was chewing his lip, apparently regretting sharing the information with the Slytherin. "I'm sorry. My timing is rubbish. The last thing I wanted to do was upset-" Harry began.

"No! It's O.K. I'm just…I wasn't expecting you to say that, that's all." Draco whispered, staring at Harry as though he were seeing him for the first time.

The two boys gazed at each other for a long time, neither knowing what to say to the other, both lost in their own thoughts.

A smile ghosted over Draco's face as he settled back into his pillows. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. After all his Mother had just died, his Father had put him in hospital and his head still really hurt.

But in that moment, Draco was content.

"Do you want to hear it?" Harry asked suddenly. He wasn't sure why he said it, but seeing the peaceful expression on the Slytherin's face made him sort of just blurt it out. He instantly regretted it, as Draco's head snapped up, and wincing slightly from the sudden movement, gave Harry the most piercing look he had ever received.

"Seriously?" The Slytherin whispered. Harry bit the inside of his lip at the other boy's almost timid voice, and the Gryffindor berated himself for bringing the subject up.

"There'll be no music, so it might sound weird." Harry informed. He was nervous now. When he had asked Draco if he had wanted to hear the song he had completely forgotten that he'd actually be the one singing it.

"I don't care." The Slytherin replied honestly.

Harry eyed the other boy sheepishly. "Close your eyes then." The Gryffindor asked, knowing that Draco looking at him as intensely as he was, would only serve to distract him and make him mess up.

Draco obeyed instantly, squeezing the Gryffindor's hand with encouragement.

Harry gazed at the other boy and smiled at the trust they were expressing to each other. The Gryffindor cleared his throat slightly and tried to imagine the music that accompanied the song. He took a deep breath, and whilst gazing at the Slytherin before him, began to sing a cappella.

"You light the skies, up above me, A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah. Don't close your eyes, Don't fade away, don't fade away, Oh. Yeah you and me we can ride on a star, If you stay with me yeah, We can rule the you and me we can light up the sky, If you stay by my side, We can rule the world. If walls break down, I will comfort you. If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you. You've saved my soul, Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, Oh. Yeah you and me we can ride on a star, If you stay with me yeah, We can rule the world. Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky, If you stay by my side, We can rule the world".

Harry watched Draco as he sang. The Slytherin hadn't moved a muscle since he had closed his eyes. Harry thought that perhaps the other boy was afraid that if he moved it would cause the Gryffindor to stop."All the stars are coming out tonight, They're lighting up the sky tonight, For you, for you. All the stars are coming out tonight, They're lighting up the sky tonight, For you, for you. Oh."

Draco's eyes flew open as he heard his mother's phrase incorporated into Harry's song. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he painfully pulled himself into a sitting position in front of the Gryffindor. Even though he was dizzy and his vision was blurring, Draco leant forward and pressed his lips against the other boy's. The stabbing pains in his head, the queasy sensation in his stomach and the fact that the room was spinning around him didn't matter to him. He didn't care if he passed out or died even, all that mattered was that Harry's lips were once again on his and how very right it felt.

After a spilt second Harry responded to the kiss. He snaked his hands around the other boy's waist to steady him and, for the second time that day, lost himself in the Slytherin's taste and scent. This time however Harry was acutely aware not to say or do anything to stop Draco in his ministrations. He wanted very much to pull the Slytherin close and run his hand through his midnight locks, but the fact was that he was afraid of hurting Draco or scaring him away again. He settled for slipping his hand beneath the edge of the other boy's sweater and caressed lightly at the red hot skin at the small of his back.

After what felt like seconds, though it could have been hours for Harry had lost touch with any type of reality besides Draco, the Slytherin pulled away fractionally and rested his head against the Gryffindors.

"Thank you" Draco whispered, his eyes swimming with so much emotion Harry thought he might drown just by gazing into them.

The Gryffindor took a risk and placed one of his hands against the side of Draco's chiselled cheekbone. A small content smile played at Harry's lips and he shook his head slightly as a memory came to him from their 'first' meeting. "The answer was yes" He said simply, as though he were saying it to himself.

A confused frown drifted across Draco's face and Harry laughed when he realised how strange he must've sounded.

"Huh?" The slytherin asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, it was just… something I thought about when.. You know, when we met in the tower.. The first time. There was just a question that came to my mind when I thought about you and I. It's nothing, forget it" Harry babbled, feeling like an idiot. He tried to turn his head away only for the Slytherin to reach up and take a hold of his chin turning it back so they were making eye contact again.

Draco smiled softly as he asked "If the answer was yes, what was the question?"

Harry leaned in and captured the Slytherin's lips once again in a perfectly tender kiss that they could happily loss their selves in. After a few moments Harry pulled away from the other boy's mouth and slowly planted a trail of sweet kisses along his jaw until he reach Draco's ear. He breathed in the smell of his hair and with a blissful sigh he whispered softly "Could it be Magic?"

'_Could this be the Magic…at last?'_

The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I originally wrote this story as a way of coping after my Son's dad walked out on us, and knowing that you all enjoyed what I had written makes me feel incredibly good inside. I'm glad something good finally came out of my misery lol. Thank you all so much, Vik xxx

P.S, Links to the songs used in this story can be found on my profile x


	9. Could it be a sequel? Authour's Note

Hey guys!

Thank you, once again, for reading and reviewing 'Could It Be Magic?' If you have managed to reach this Author's Note than it couldn't have sucked too bad, and you actually made it to the end. Well done. Lol.

Anyway, if you are bummed that it's over, I have great news…there is a sequel! Hurrah!

'Still Figuring Out' is currently a work in progress. Unlike C.I.B.M, which was already written and posted over the span of a week, I'm taking my time with S.F.O. Hopefully I'm not screwing it up too bad.

So, if you liked what I'm came up with here…check it out.

Thanks again, and I hope life is treating you well.

Until next time, Take care beautiful Drarry fans.

Big Love, Victoria xxx


End file.
